Return of Sin
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Yunosuke is a young man of sixteen who was adopted by the Itsuka family. Neither of his siblings know his secret, that he is in fact a Spirit hunted down by Deus Ex Machina industries codenamed King. He will learn what it means to save others when he is forced to join Ratatosrk. Of course he will also attempt to save spirits, by dating them..something that he still can't understand
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, I would like to welcome you all to this story which is for the Date A Live series. THe only reason I am posting this is because I was looking through my files and saw that seven chapters of this had been written. It's been about...two years since I actually wrote anything for this series...this was back when I was getting into Hyper Dimension Neptunia, so I never bothered to finish this. I am working on Akame Ga Kill right now, but I will continue this at some point, probably after I finish the anime again and I work on a plot. This basically follows the manga and anime plot, but it will have Spirits that are original characters.**

 **I haven't exactly decided pairings, but it will most likely be my oc with Kurumi, Miku and Kotori, just cuz. I may throw in a few other characters here and there, I haven't decided yet, but those are the pairings for the most part. So, I hope you all like this, I don't know exactly when I will pick this story up full time, or rather part time. I may just write some stuff here and there, but since I have some chapters written, I will post those. So please let me know what you all think of this little story and if you want to see me continue it. Have a nice day!**

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 1

 _ **30 Years Ago**_

His eyes opened and tried to focus on his surroundings, though all he saw was a haze. Blurred figures filled his line of sight, and all he saw was white. His eyes focused a bit and he noticed that the white blurs were actually scientists. They were holding clipboards, writing things down as they passed by him. He looked around, seeing what looked like water bubbles. It was then that he realized that he was in a tube of sorts. There was a mask over his nose and mouth, providing him with oxygen. Tubes stuck out of his arms, and he had some shackles around his wrists and ankles. He noticed the room he was in was a bit dark, and several computers were in his line of sight, though he couldn't read anything from where he was.

Suddenly, one of the scientists started pointing at the glass tube that he was in, shouting and calling for other people, he guessed anyway, since he couldn't exactly hear them. He grew fearful when he saw all of the scientists run toward the tube, he noticed them messing around with some machines. He groaned in pain as his shackles activated, he felt his strength leaving him, but didn't know why.

He closed his eyes, hoping all of it would stop. When he opened them, he saw a man, around forty years of age. He was wearing a lab coat similar to everyone elses. He held a smirk on his face as he placed his hand on the glass separating them.

"Ah, its so good to see you awake and fully conscious. It's good for you to join us King."

" _King?"_ the young man thought. It was weird to hear his own thoughts, but also welcoming. He didn't know what was going on, all he remembered was a storm and then darkness.

"It was a shame, the first subject in our experiment expired a little earlier than expected. But we were able to save his consciousness by implanting it into you. Funny, you'll suffer the same fate as the first too, seeing as we are not done harnessing your power. Be a good little pawn and give us your power." the man said.

" _Pawn, Power? What is he talking about?"_

Pain shot through his body. He felt like screaming, but his voice was hoarse. His eyes were clenched shut, and he felt an unnatural power in his body. It was as if they were trying to suck it out of it by force. Memories flew through his mind, and his eyes widened, glazing over.

" _ **Sir, there's a survivor here. He's showing off Spirit Like energy readings."**_

" _ **Is he now? Take him with us, we will make sure he is well cared for."**_

He had been laying in a crater in what was left of his home town. A spatial quake had happened. At the time he didn't even know what that had been, but he knew it had been bad. The government had been scanning the area for survivors, finding no one of the sort, no one except for him. Another memory filled his mind.

" _ **Sir, if we keep trying to force these powers out of him, then he's going to die."**_

" _ **I don't care. We will harness this unknown power and use it for ourselves. The Eurasian Continent was hit with a massive Spatial Quake and millions of people died. This young man here is the key, the one who survived it all...the King...and he shall become nothing more than our power source. Increase the power by 55%"**_

" _ **Sir."**_ the scientists replied, increasing the power. He screamed in as the shackles tried sucking his power even more.

The young man blinked as the power was starting to increase. He felt his mind start to go blank. A final thought going through his mind.

" _Those bastards...they've been trying to harness my power have they? Well, their going to get it."_

"Azrael." he shouted. His body started glowing brightly as his inner power burst out from him. It was enough to shatter the glass tube he was floating in. the scientists flew back from the sheer amount of force put behind that attack.

The purple haired had been clothed in his spirit attire. His attire consisted of a white tee shirt, with a V-neck collar. He was wearing a pair of long black jeans, held up with a leather belt which was black in color and had silver studs on it. He was wearing matching buckle boots, with thick silver buckles on them. Over his shirt, he wore a plaid purple jacket, the thick white lines forming each individual square made it stand out even more in the darkened room. The hood had a soft white fur hem, made of the purest fur around. He opened his eyes, which were glowing a bright green in color, sheer anger flowing through his system. Above his head, was a glowing halo which looked more like a spinning gear than a halo. He held his hand out, forming a beautiful angelic bow in his hand.

The bow itself had thin arms, which had been sharpened to a point. The weapon itself looked as if it could shift into another weapon entirely. The riser was light blue and purple, with a glowing green gem on the top. Several thin glowing strings were attached to the limbs, all connecting to a hilt of sorts. The tip of the bow gave off a glowing green energy, the same glow that was currently in his eyes. He slipped his fingers through the loops on the bow string mechanism and pulled back as far as he possibly could.

"Duas Sagittas." he chanted.

Two arrows of green energy formed in his hand and he let them go. The arrows flew forward, slamming into some computer consoles in the back of the room. They exploded, sending shards of glass and hard plastic throughout the room. One of the scientists slammed his hand on a red button, setting off the warning alarms. The young man stepped out of the tube casing he had been in, avoiding all the glass and liquid that was on the floor. The tubes that had been attached to his hand moved back and forth and the shackles sparked with energy.

"Sir, what do we do?" one man shouted. The old man pulled a gun from his side and aimed it at the young spirit.

"Take him down, he cannot escape." the man shouted, opening fire at him.

The spirit disappeared entirely, suddenly appearing in front of the man. He gasped in shock, allowing the teen to grab the gun from his hand. He tossed it aside and pulled his fist back, slamming it into the man's face. He sent him flying into another pod, the glass broke and the liquid inside flooded onto the floor. The doors in the back of the room opened and several soldiers ran in, each holding high caliber rifles. The teen smirked and held his hand out.

"Azrael, Sword form." he chanted. His bow started changing shape, taking the form of a sword. The bow strings folded into the openings in the blade and the blade joined together. The riser became the hilt of the sword, and the arrow assist lengthened a bit, becoming the hilt of the sword. He angled his sword, which started glowing brightly.

"Open fire, take him down." the leader cried out, opening fire on the young man. He smirked, gripping his sword tightly.

"Circulus Lucis." he chanted, swinging his blade. A ring of pure white light shot from the blade of the sword, disintegrating the bullets that had been fired at him. The light ended up destroying everything around him, even blowing out the windows. The soldiers had dove to the floor, having tossed their half melted rifles.

"What is this guy?" the lead soldier asked, glaring at the purple haired teen. He gave him a smirk before walking toward the now open window.

"Don't move."

the young man looked back, meeting eyes with the head scientist, the man that had captured him and done horrible things to him. His expression turned into one of anger. He rose his sword, flicking his wrist.

"Azrael, Bow form." he chanted. The sword returned to its bow form and he took aim at the man, pulling the string back as far as he could. A three pronged arrow formed in his hand, his aim unwavering as he stared the man down.

"You are forbidden from leaving this facility. You are property of Deus Ex Machina Industries. You hear that King?" he asked.

"You are not my owner. I do not know how long I have been in this place, but this is my last day here. If you try to follow me, I will kill each and everyone of you. You have been warned." he said, jumped out the window. He let his bow disappear as he started free falling. He didn't know where he was or how high the building was, but he needed a way out. Suddenly, he felt something pulling at him, he soon found himself falling into a dark void. He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around him. He suddenly felt tired, letting a yawn escape his lips. He fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **Present Time**_

He awoke, sunlight streaming into his eyes. He sat up looking around his room, seeing the most mundane things. There was a plain desk to the far side of the room, where a few books and his laptop sat. To the far right of the room was his dresser, which contained all of his clothing. The walls were colored a light lavender, one of his favorite color. All around his room were posters of his favorite video games. He yawned and stretched, pulling the covers off himself.

" _It's been a long time since that happened and yet, I still have dreams of that day. I barely remember using all that power, it seems foreign to me, and yet...I feel it deep within myself."_

He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Somehow in the years he had spent in that void, he hadn't aged. He had only been twelve at the time all of that happened, and had been out of the void for four years. One day, he just appeared in an alleyway, wearing nothing but the tattered clothes he had been wearing at that laboratory he had been kept in. The land had changed a lot in that time, and he found himself in a completely different world.

He grabbed his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth, as he did every morning. Once he was done, he stepped back into his room and grabbed his uniform. It consisted of a short sleeve button down shirt, with a collar. A blue blazer, with white lines around the pockets and the flaps that extended from the collar. He wore matching gray slacks and black shoes. He was wearing a stripped tie around his neck, which was tucked into his blazer. On his breast pocket was the crest of the school he went too, Raizen High School. He brushed his wild purple spikes as best he could, finally leaving them the way he desired. As he was about to walk out of his bedroom, he heard a scream of pain filter through the house. He smiled a bit and shook his head, walking out of the bedroom.

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Then get up already. You can't sleep the day away, you have to go to school."

"Wait...I can't...I've contracted the sleep for ten more minutes or else Kotori will go to Tickle Hell virus, other wise known as the T-Virus."

"What? Big brother?"

"Go now Kotori, while you still have the chance to escape."

The room was silent for a few more seconds before a loud scream tore through the quiet house. The purple haired young man witnessed a red haired girl race down the hall, practically vaulting over the banister. He chuckled and shook his head, peeking into the bedroom, seeing his now awake older brother.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" he said. The blue haired young man looked up, brown eyes filled with pride.

"Course I couldn't. Morning Yuno."

"Morning Shido, want me to make breakfast or will you do the honor?" he asked.

"You made breakfast yesterday, so I'll make it today." Shido said, getting off the bed. Height wise, Yuno was slightly taller than Shido. Both of them were sixteen years old, but since Shido had been adopted first, he was the older brother.

He still remembered, the time his father, Tatsuo Itsuka, had found him wondering the streets of Tengu city. He hated to admit it, but he had been lost in this new world. Being in a time that one didn't know was a scary thing, not only was the city you knew gone due to a space quake, but all of your family members were dead as well. One day, his father had been buying groceries for dinner, and he had been hungry, so he did the only thing he could do, he stole the food he had bought.

Angered the man ran after him. He tried everything to hide from him, and for a few minutes he had lost him. However, it wasn't long before he was found, hiding behind a dumpster eating the Sweet bread the man had bought. The anger he had in his eyes was replaced with one of sadness and pity. He had scolded him for stealing the food, but had also invited him to have dinner with them, saying that his wife Hariko made the best food around. Yuno had been wary of the man, but took his offer anyway.

When he arrived at the house, he hid behind the man, not expecting him to have kids. As it turned out, he had an adoptive son his age named Shido, and a little girl named Kotori, his biological daughter. His wife Hariko didn't say a word when he saw the boy wearing tattered clothes, instead she invited him inside and took him to the bathroom where he was given a through bath. Luckily, Shido's clothes had been his size, so he didn't have to go naked or stay in a towel or something.

He explained to them that he didn't know where he was, and that the only memory he had had been finding out his parents had died, choosing to keep the information about being from thirty years in the past a secret. Everyone had been saddened by this, and immediately labeled him as an amnesiac, which he could easily pass off. When little Kotori asked him what his name was, he gave her a sad smile, saying he didn't remember it. It was her that gave him the name Yunosuke, as well as the nickname Yuno-nii, which was now Yuno since she had grown up a bit.

Eventually, Tatsuo talked to the government and had taken legal custody of him, giving him the name Yunosuke Itsuka and making him the youngest of the family, though he went by adoption months instead of age. He easily got along with his foster siblings and they formed a great bond. Five years had passed and he and his brother were entering their second year of high school, but it seemed a bit of his past was starting to resurface, with the increased amounts of Spatial Quakes going on.

He was worried the men from D.E.M. Were finally onto him, and was trying his best to hide his signature. So far, he didn't give out any energy, but to further cancel out his power, he had made himself a ring, which sealed his power unless he took it off. It was actually his birth mother's ring, which had been in the pocket of his Astral Dress, as he found out it was called. It had been imbued with magical spirit energy, and it only took little effort to craft what he needed from it.

Over the years he had grown accustomed to his life. His siblings had been more than helpful, especially when "learning" of the world. He had found out a lot about space quakes, especially the big one that had struck thirty years in the past, and the subsequent quakes that happened after it. The most recent one had been five years in the past, when he had emerged from the void. Apparently, a fire had broke out and his siblings had been caught in it, and luckily they hadn't been hurt.

He headed down the stairs, a yawn escaping his lips. When he finally made it to the ground floor, he noticed the coffee table had been tipped on its side. He caught a strand of red hair shivering behind it. He rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to it, until he was finally in front of it.

"Got ya." he cried, earning the desired effect from the person hiding behind it.

It was of course his little sister Kotori. She was a little shorter than he was, reaching to about his chin. She had her long orange hair tied up into matching twin tails with white ribbons. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a matching skirt and black socks. Her orange eyes were with fear, as she pressed herself against the wall, almost willing it was absent so that she could run.

"How's my little Tori doing this beautiful morning?" he asked, leaning on the table. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me, I thought it was Shido coming down to send me to tickle hell." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't let him do that to you Tori. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, why? Is something on my face?" she asked, rubbing her cheek.

"No, I'm just asking because it is a special day for you after all." he said, reaching underneath the sofa. He pulled out his backpack and dug around it, pulling out a large rainbow colored lollipop, the kind that you could only find at Candy stores. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Did you seriously get me that big brother?" she asked.

"Course I did, but I didn't get you just one." he said, pulling out two more from his backpack. The redhead tackled him into a tight hug, almost breaking his spine.

"Thank you big brother, this is the best birthday ever." she cried into his chest. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Glad you think so. Thanks for being a great little sister all these years." he said. She looked at him, a bright smile on her face.

"I love you bro."

"Love you too sis. Lets get off the floor, and fix this table...maybe we can scare the shit out of Shido when he comes down."

"Too late, I saw you two...Yuno did you seriously get her those? It's only gonna rot her teeth you know." the blue haired young man said. He was wearing a uniform similar to Yuno's, though he hadn't put his tie on yet.

"Let her have her sweets, its her birthday after all." he said, getting off the floor. He helped his sister up and fixed her shirt a bit. They headed into the dining room, taking their seats at the table. Kotori turned the television on, to the news specifically. Shido placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Yuno, earning a thanks from him. He took a sip from it, eyes focused on the television.

"And in other news, it seems the frequency of Spatial Quakes in the area has increased. Just last night there was a small one in the southern part of Tengu city. Authorities don't know if there will be another one, but we are ready for one should it happen."

"Another one? That's the third one this week." Shido muttered.

"I know...its happening a lot earlier than I expected." Kotori said, though the last part was mostly to herself. Yuno decided not to question it, and looked at his phone.

"Hey, no lollies before breakfast Kotori, I mean it." Shido said, trying to pull the candy from his sister's mouth. Yuno smirked.

"Dude, pulling a lolly out of her mouth is like playing tug of war with a pitbull, you aren't gonna go anywhere." he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You stay out of this, your the one that got her into eating these in the first place."

"Sorry, I just pointed them out one day and she wanted one so I bought it. I didn't think she'd develop a massive obsession with them." he said.

"Still though...its unhealthy for her to eat so many. I can't stop her though." he said, returning to making breakfast. It wasn't long before it was served and the three were eating.

"So sis, what do you want for dinner today?" Yuno asked.

"I want a kids plate." she cried out, jumping out of her chair.

"That's a diner menu option, I don't serve that in my restaurant." Shido deadpanned.

"I know...but I wanted to spend time with my two favorite brothers, so why not go to the diner for dinner?" she asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Mom and Dad aren't going to be here for a while, so we have to celebrate it without them. Might as well do it in a good place. I'll even pay for it, how does that sound?"

"You're the best Yuno." Kotori cried, hugging her brother.

"Are you sure about that Yuno? Haven't you been saving that money for that game you wanted?" Shido asked, glancing at his brother. He shook his head.

"I'd rather spend it making my sister happy than use it to buy a game. It won't be an issue. Oh crap, we're gonna be late, how about we all meet at the diner at Three o'clock?" he said, standing up.

"Okay, it's a promise." Kotori said, sticking her pinkie out. He shook his head and wrapped his pinkie around hers. She held her other hand out to Shido who did the same.

"It's a Promise." they cried in unison.

"I'll be there even if a Space quake happens."

"Don't even joke about that sis. Well, we should get going." Yuno said.

He placed all of the dishes in the sink and grabbed his backpack. Once they all made sure they had everything, the left the house and headed to school. Kotori took off, heading toward the middle school, grinning widely as she went.

"She's really happy." Shido said.

"Well duh, its her birthday. Who wouldn't be happy on their special day." Yuno deadpanned as they made their way to school.

"Still...are you sure its a good idea to spend so much money on dinner?" he asked.

"Like I said, its not an issue. So, since its the new semester, what teacher do you think we'll have?" he asked.

"If we get the same teacher that is, I hope it's Miss Okamine, she's super chill, or so I hear anyway." Shido replied.

"Hopefully I get someone who isn't a complete and utter tool like my first year teacher. And he was a total douche bag too." Yuno muttered.

"Lets just hope that's not the case." Shido said.

"Hey guys."

Yuno sighed and quickened his pace, looking back at his brother.

"See ya at school dude." he said.

"Hey, you bastard, don't leave." Shido cried, though it went ignored by the purple haired teen who kept walking down the sidewalk.

"Sorry big bro, if there is one thing I don't like its that creep you call a friend." Yuno muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and flicked it open, checking over his messages.

He had a few from some of his friends from school, asking him if he knew what class he was going to be in, which of course he didn't know as of now. He sent the messages out and closed the phone, shoving it in his pocket.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Raizen High school. The large academy was filled with students old and new, looking for their new classrooms and meeting with friends. He brushed past them, heading into the main building. Several students were huddled around several long lists, each having the name of every student and where they were placed. He made his way through the crowd, finding the list for the second year students. His eyes moved across the page for a few seconds before he found his last name.

"Itsuka Yunosuke classroom 2-4, heh..what do you know? Me and Shido are in the same class. That ought to be interesting." he muttered to himself. He broke off from the crowd and walked toward the stairs, heading to his new classroom.

He saw a few of his new classmates chatting among themselves. Since it wasn't assigned seating, he chose to sit in the back of the room, the third desk from the window. He shrugged off his pack and set it in the floor beside him. He sighed and put his head down on the desk.

"I'm already bored." he muttered to himself.

It wasn't long before the rest of the class started filing into the room. He saw his brother, who was followed by his spiky haired friend, who's name he didn't remember. Shido looked around, a smirk on his face when saw his brother laying on his desk.

"Snoozing on the first day? How unlike you brother."

"Screw you Shido. Sleeping is one my favorite things on the planet and you know it." he said. He grabbed a lollipop from his backpack and took the wrapper off, sticking it in his mouth.

"Ah great, now you started eating those."

"I can't help it. Tori has a knack for finding great flavors." he said. Shido said something else but Yuno completely ignored it, instead he glanced at his phone, checking his messages. As it turned out, his friend had been placed in class 2-3 so he wouldn't be hanging out with him. He sighed and looked up from his phone, grimacing a bit.

"Ew gross, I can't believe all of you are in this class."

"Speak for yourself weirdo."

"I know right, what a weirdo."

"That's so lame."

The three that had spoken were friends of Yuno, three girls he had met the previous year and had quickly formed a bond with. The Ai was the tallest and oldest of the three. The brown haired girl had designated herself as the leader of their little group, often being the one that got all of them into trouble. Mai was the second of the group, she was the second girl in the group. She was a short haired brunette, with bright hazel colored eyes. She was the one that handled the gossip in the room, and the one that convinced the other two to do their stupid things. The last girl in the group was Mii, the long black haired girl and third member of the group. She was the quietest of the three, only saying one thing every so often. She was also the only one who wore glasses in the group.

The three of them befriended Yuno one day when he was walking home from school. He had been lost trying to find the diner to meet with his siblings and had ran into them, mostly because of the uniforms they wore. They struck a quick friendship and hung out often. He was pretty sure one of them had a crush on him, but he had been uninterested in them, seeing them only as friends.

"So what's up with you weirdo? I was surprised to see you were in our class again." Ai said, leaning on against the desk behind her.

"Nothing much, semester break was as boring as ever. Plus I had to take care of my little sister most of the time. It was fun hanging out together, though she's a little secretive when she wants to be." he said, flicking his lollipop stick around.

"I see you've taken another habit from the little fire girl." Mai said, eyes focused on the stick.

"That's so lame." Mii replied. Yuno chuckled, already expecting that reply from her.

"What can I say? Kotori and I share a lot of the same traits." he said proudly. The bell rung and everyone quickly took their seats. The teacher walked in and everyone started cheering loudly.

"Alright, it's Miss Tamae." Hiroto cried, making the woman smile.

"That's Miss Okamine to you, hello everyone, I'll be your homeroom teacher this semester. I hope you are all ready to learn." she said excitedly. Yuno sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. He lost himself in the lollipop he was eating, he closed his eyes, barely listening to the teacher as she explained everything. He felt himself start drifting off.

" _ **Are you sure this boy is a Spirit? All the spirits that have shown up since the accident have been female."**_

" _ **I am sure this boy is a spirit. Somehow, he was imbued with power during that space quake. When we obtain said power, we will be able to rule the world."**_

" _ **Sir, what should we do with the boy?"**_

" _ **The boy? Oh...you mean King? Place him in the stasis tube. So long as he can't attack, we'll be free to experiment all we want."**_

Yuno woke up, crying in pain from having his lollipop yanked out of his mouth. He rubbed his cheek and looked at his brother angrily.

"What the fuck asshole?" he shouted.

"Don't fall asleep with lollies in your mouth dumbass, unless you wanna choke and die." Shido said. Yuno swiped the candy from his hand and shoved it back in his mouth.

"You didn't have to yank it. Aw, it stuck to my cheek." he said, though it was muffled a bit from the candy being in his mouth.

"Yeah well..." Shido was interrupted by the alarm that had started going off. Everyone stood stock still, some looking out the windows.

" _Warning, Space Quake incoming. Please head to the nearest shelter."_

"Shit." Yuno muttered, standing up from his seat. He bit into his lollipop, crunching the candy and swallowing it down. He tossed the stick into the trash can and took his brother's hand.

"Lets go, we need to get to safety." he said.

"Yeah yeah, no need to tug." Shido said, slipping his hand free. Yuno shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, following everyone toward the underground shelter beneath the school. He lost track of his brother in the crowd, and figured he would meet him in the shelter.

"What are the odds that this would happen? I better make sure little sis is okay." he muttered, pulling out his cellphone. He made it into the shelter, just as he place his phone against his ear. He walked deeper into the shelter, standing in line with his class. Miss Okamine was flipping out, trying her best to take attendance.

"What the hell? She probably has her phone on silent." he said, glancing at the screen of his phone. He looked around, not seeing his brother. He started to get worried about him and called his name out.

"Shido...are you here?" he cried. He held his hand out, taking a handful of Hiroto's shirt.

"You, where's my brother?" he asked.

"Shido? That idiot ran out of here, shouting something about finding his sister." he said.

"What?" Yuno cried out. He looked at his phone, almost breaking it in anger. He flicked it closed and headed for the doors.

"Yuno." Hiroto cried out, trying to stop him. The purple haired teen raced out of the shelter, just as the doors snapped closed.

"Those idiots...Kotori must have been literal about keeping her promise, and Shido must have gone after her...great that makes me a bigger idiot for going after them." he said, racing down the streets. The Space Quake alarms were going off, and every screen in the city was displaying the same warning message.

"Damn it, they must be joking." he muttered, turning a corner.

The streets were empty, not a single car in sight. He stopped at a crosswalk and looked around. He took a few deep breaths and picked a street to go down, heading toward the diner. The alarm started blaring again, and in the distance nearby, a purple wave of energy erupted, destroying all the buildings in its path. Yuno tripped and fell face flat. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face. His eyes widened when he saw part of a building about to flatten him. He grit his teeth and stood up, hand reaching for his ring.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use this power, but I can't let that thing kill me." he muttered to himself. The ring was almost off and he turned around, getting ready to summon his angel. That's when he felt himself disappear. He landed on the ground, screaming in pain when his ass hit the floor.

"Ow, fuck that hurt." he muttered.

"You idiot, you almost got yourself killed. What the hell were you doing out there?" a familiar voice snapped. He looked up, meeting eyes with his sister.

"Tori?" he asked curiously, the girl sighed, leaning back in her seat. He stood up, ignoring the pain on his backside. He looked around, seeing several other people sitting as computer stations. He looked back at his sister, catching her pissed off look.

"What...what is all this?" he asked.

"You are aboard an airship called the Fraxinous. I just happen to be the commander of this ship. I saw you running rampant through the streets and felt the need to save you. Happy I did?" she snapped, shoving a lollipop in her mouth.

"Course I am. I was running through the streets because our dumbass brother came out looking for you, and I came out looking for him. I thought you were at the diner, sorry for being worried." he snapped angrily. The girl sighed and shook her head.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I would have been perfectly fine if you had just stayed at the shelter like you were supposed too, now, do any of you have visual on _Princess?"_ She asked.

"I have visual, it seems Shido Itsuka has made contact with her." one man said. A video was displayed in front of them, Shido was standing in a crater, and in front of him was a purple haired girl, wearing a weird type of armor. She had aiming a sword at him, her look unwavering.

"Sandalphon...she's a spirit." Yuno muttered, getting a curious look from Kotori.

"Ma'am, the ground units are on their way, what do we do?" one woman said, glancing at Kotori. She had a pensive look on her face, while she kept licking her lollipop.

"Tori, you aren't leaving him down there right? Right?" Yuno asked.

"Keep close contact on him, I want to see how _Princess_ reacts to his presence."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Kotori, you can't be serious...you can't leave him down there. He'll be killed."

"Reine, get him out of here would you? He's being a nuisance." Kotori said.

"Right away ma'am. Follow me." a monotone voice said. Yuno felt the woman take a hold of his arm and he looked at her, a pissed look in his eye.

"I'm not leaving." he said.

"Yunosuke, if you don't leave now you'll be forcing my hand. I'll explain everything to you later." she said. Yuno sighed and let the woman take him out of the bridge. She finally let go of him and gestured for him to follow.

This woman was around her early twenties, with her long bluish gray hair tied in a messy side ponytail. She was wearing a tan suit, with a matching black tie and formal skirt. She was also wearing black pantyhose and black heels. They stopped in front of some doors and she turned around, looking at him.

"It's nice to formally meet you. My name is Reine Murasame, just call me Reine." she said.

"Oh..nice to meet you. My name is Yunosuke, but you can call me Yuno." he said.

"Okay Yun."

"Yuno...you didn't even try." he said.

"It's alright Yun, you'll get used to it. I will answer any questions you may have, though there are some that only the commander will be able to answer, so don't get discouraged." she said. He noticed the bags under her eyes, though it only added to her attractiveness. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

"Did you sleep at all? You look ready to drop." he said.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern." she replied.

"Okay...so what is all this?" he asked, glancing around the hallway.

"This is the airship Fraxinous, the head ship of the Ratatoskr organization. In the years after the first space quake, beings named spirits started appearing in our world. Deus Ex Machina, the company responsible for many of the realizers and weapons the army uses now, are trying to find ways to irradiate spirits from our world. We however are trying to seal away their powers and make them live in our society. No one needs to die." she said.

"Wow...that's a really cool thing actually. I can't believe my sister is a part of all this...I think I get why she was so secretive over break now." he muttered.

"Answer me this Yun, you seemed to know about that Spirit and her weapon, have you met her before?" she asked. Yuno shook his head.

"I haven't met her before. I just...knew it's name, from a single look...I don't know how to explain it, but when I saw it it just shot in my mind you know?"

"Hmm...alright then." she said, pausing a bit. She placed a hand over her ear and narrowed her eyes. After a second she gave a nod.

"Right away commander, I'll make sure he's fine. Lets go Yun, it seems your brother got knocked out by _Princess_ when they encountered the A.S.T." she said, leading him to the medical bay.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"He'll be fine. However, I believe I'll have a use for you in this organization after all." she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

He didn't like the sound of that. Whatever the case, he was just thrown head first into something he wasn't even aware of. He could only hope no one sensed his power and found him out. It would be a cold day in hell if that happened. He swallowed the lump in this throat and followed Reine to the medical bay, more questions flowing through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to post chapter 2 tonight as well, but I might not post anything for awhile for this story, since I will have to edit everything and fix the grammatical issues the story has. So, please enjoy this slightly longer chapter, I hope you all have a good night! Let me know how I did, this story is two years old, so seeing it finally get posted is a good feeling!**

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 2

It had been a couple hours since Yuno had been picked up by the Fraxinous, and during that time he had stayed next to his brother's bed. Shido had been knocked out by an energy blast, but for some reason had come out unscathed. It was then that he sensed the Spirit energy inside him. He couldn't describe it, but he knew Kotori would explain it to him sooner or later. He had messaged all of his friends, telling them that he was okay and had made it to another shelter, and that they weren't letting them go until the safe bell rung, and they seemed to buy it.

Reine had been busy looking over his vitals, not really saying anything. He figured the woman liked to keep to herself unless directly spoken too. It was a bit annoying, but he didn't really have anything to talk about, so he wasn't about to force her to talk. He glanced at his sleeping brother, seeing the look on his face. He wasn't in pain, more he was peacefully sleeping. He glanced at his cellphone again, seeing that it was just after two in the afternoon, so much for the first day of school. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a Heart shaped lollipop, pulling the wrapper off and sticking it in his mouth.

"Are you the one that gave our commander her habit?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked, voice muffled by the candy.

"I speak about the candy habit. These days, you don't even see her without a lollipop in her mouth. I assumed she had picked it up as a kid, but it seems as if you were the one that got her into it." she said.

"Actually, more like the other way around. Sure, I bought her her first one, but she got me into it. Seeing as she had so many, I managed to snag a few without her knowing. I buy them frequently now, but I don't eat them all the time." he said.

"It's good to see that the commander and her siblings share a few things in common." she said. He gave the cherry flavored candy a quick lick before pulling it out of his mouth.

"So, how is he doing?" he asked.

"He's stable. He didn't suffer any damage from that attack, he should be waking up soon." she replied.

"Thanks for taking care of him. It means a lot you know, aside from Kotori, he's the only family I have in the city...I don't know what I would do if something happened to them." he said, glancing back at his unconscious brother. She gave a small smile, though it went unnoticed by him completely.

"Sure thing Yun."

It wasn't long before Shido awoke, looking quite surprised at where he was, even more surprised to see his brother there with him. After a few minutes, Reine explained everything to him, about where he was and what had happened. Shido kept talking to Reine who just glanced at him with an uninterested look, making him chuckle a bit. Yuno stood up and glanced at the sleepy looking woman.

"Is it alright if I head back to the bridge? I'd like to let Tori know he's awake." he said.

"You may go, I have a few more things to check over. We'll meet you there soon." she said.

"Hey wait Yuno, what do you mean Kotori is here? Where is she?"

"All in due time brother." he said, giving him a wave. The doors to the medical bay slid closed as Shido kept swearing at him. Yuno smirked, placing his new lollipop in his mouth. This one had a piece of bubblegum in the center, and he was eagerly sucking on it, hoping to get to its center.

It didn't take him long to make it back to the bridge, seeing as they had taken a straight hallway to the medical bay. His mind was a buzz with questions. According to Reine, Ratatoskr was an organization that was trying to befriend spirits in order for them to live a normal life. There was a chance that they knew of his past, and yet she hadn't mentioned anything. It wasn't as if he could ask about it, that would raise suspicion, seeing as he was still considered an amnesiac by his family. If he wanted more information, he'd have to gather it himself. He clenched his fist, biting down on his lollipop, though the best he did was crack it.

" _That bastard scientist at D.E.M...he was the one that found me thirty years ago, and he tested on me numerous times. He's the one that made me forget my real family, and most of my previous life aside from the Spatial Quake. What was his purpose? And why did he call me King? More importantly, why did he say the previous subject had expired prematurely? This just adds to the mystery behind those scumbags."_

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met. Are you a new recruit?"

Yuno looked up, noticing he had been standing in the middle of the hallway. In front of him was a concerned looking young man, with long blonde hair. He was wearing a white suit, with a matching white tie and a black shirt underneath. He wore a few decorative pins on the lapel. His light brown eyes bore into his own green ones. He took the lollipop from his mouth so he could speak clearly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a recruit...I'm Kotori's older brother Yunosuke." he said.

"Ah yes, she informed me that her brothers were on board the vessel. Its nice to meet you, my name is Kyouhei Kannaduki, Vice Commander of the Fraxinous." he said, holding his hand out. Yuno took it and gave a firm shake.

"Call me Yuno for short, all my friends do. Sorry if I worried you, something was bothering me."

"Would you like to speak about it? Is it a girl? Perhaps I could be of assistance." he said, bending forward a bit. Yuno took a step back.

"Uh...no..its alright. Its not a girl problem, besides I don't think I have anything that would drive the ladies away." he said.

"Ah...a shame..if you ever need advice, I'm your man. Anyway, I suppose I should take you to the bridge to meet with the Commander." he said, turning around and leading him back to the bridge.

It was odd being back in there, he had to be blatantly honest. The bridge was bigger than he remembered it to be, though he wasn't paying attention the first time around. The rest of the crew were at their stations, working on maintaining the ship moving, he guessed anyway. The windows around them displayed a beautiful view of the sky, without a single cloud in the sky.

"I have returned commander. And I have brought your brother with me." the man said, glancing up at Kotori who gave a death glare. The Yuno froze up, having not seen that glare from her before. Kyouhei on the other hand seemed to relish in it, and blushed quite a bit.

"How was everything topside?" She asked, eyes returning to the screen in front of her.

"The damage was substantial, all of the buildings can easily be rebuilt and luckily no one was injured. It will take us around three to four months to fix that area and make it habitable again, given good conditions of course." Kyouhei said. Kotori seemed rather adamant about something, but decided not to speak. After a few minutes, she gave a nod.

"Excellent. This works out perfectly because now we have the answer to our prayers. Ladies and gentlemen, soon enough Spatial Quakes will be the least of our worries." she said. Feeling left out, Yuno raised his hand, awkwardly staring at the ground. Kotori rose a brow and leaned back in her seat.

"Yes big brother?" she asked.

"Can you please tell me what is going on? Oh, and Shido is awake." he said.

"I'll explain everything when Shido joins us...everyone this is my older brother Yunosuke, and as of now he is a part of our organization, please treat him nicely will you. Or you will suffer the consequences." she said, kicking Kyouhei in the ribs. The blonde haired man cried in pain, only to blush harder.

" _Okay, mental note to self, keep this creep away from my sister."_ Yuno said, glancing at the rest of the crew.

After introductions, and a few chuckles at the code names the crew had, Yuno decided to stand next to his sister, looking over the video of Shido's encounter with the spirit "Princess". He had to admit, for a spirit she was rather attractive. Her Astral Dress seemed familiar to him for some reason, was it because he has spent time in the void? Or was it because he had seen it before? He honestly didn't know, but it seemed as if his sister caught his gaze, pausing the video.

"You've been watching this video rather intently for the last five minutes...do you see something I don't?" she asked. He swallowed hard, pulling the lollipop from his mouth.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it really. I somehow feel like I've met this spirit before." he said.

"Are you serious?" Kyouhei asked.

"Quiet, keep talking Yuno." Kotori snapped, slapping the blonde away from her. He seemed to be enjoying it though. Yuno shrugged and glanced back at the screen.

"It's hard to describe, as I said before. I feel like I met her...possibly in a dream? Maybe in my past, after all my memories are gone." he said. It was partially true. Everything before D.E.M. Had captured him was gone, and most of the memories from the time he escaped as well, but he got to see snippets of it in dreams a few times, not always.

"That is entirely possible. Anything you can recall?" she asked.

"Her Astral Dress, I don't know if that's the term or not...it seems as if its power is evenly divided into offense and defense. It could be say its because of her sword but..I can't tell exactly." he said.

"You even got the term for the dress right, I'm impressed...there is a use for you after all."

"Huh...what's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously.

"All in due time." she said, placing her lolly back in her mouth.

Yuno was honestly beyond confused at this point, and decided to sit down beside his sister, trying to gather his thoughts. It wasn't long before Reine brought Shido into the bridge, practically asking the same questions he had before. After listening to him rant for a bit, Kotori finally decided to explain everything. She cleared her throat, looking at her brothers.

"Alright then, it's time I got around to explaining. You both are aboard the Fraxinous, an airship that's part of the Ratatoskr, an organization that is trying to save the spirits, rather than kill them." she said.

"Alright, what's the AST?" Shido asked, earning a curious look from Yuno.

"The Anti-Spirit Team are the Japanese Government's secret task force. Whenever a spatial quake is detected, its usually due to a spirit emerging into this world. When that happens, the AST are the ones sent out as first responders. They usually fight a spirit and end up killing it. D.E.M. Or Deus Ex Machina is the one that supplies them with the Combat Realizers they used to combat spirits. Scientific magic, or so its called." she said. Yuno paled a bit when he heard the name..that company sent shivers down his spine. Memories of when he broke out of their containment facility were fresh in his mind.

"Yun, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Reine asked, glancing at him, Yuno shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just don't like the sound of that company." he said. Kotori gave him a look before she continued her explanation.

"You successfully made contact with that Spirit, the one the AST codenamed "Princess". We've been tracking her down for a while but she seems to disappear quite often. Did she saw anything to you?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah bro? What did the cute girl hell bent on destruction ask of you? Was it to grant one of her undying whims? You seemed to be staring each other down quite a lot."

"Shut up Yuno...she didn't say anything...in fact she thought I had been sent to kill her...and then Origami showed up and fought her off..that's when I blacked out." Shido replied.

"What a shame, the only girl who's willing to talk to him ends up knocking him out." Yuno said, earning a punch to the arm from his older brother. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"This is serious Yuno, so focus. This is good, you've had contact with her so it will be easier the second time around. Now I will explain how you two fit into the equation, we theorize that if we seal a spirits power away, they should be able to live peacefully among us without causing spatial quakes, and the way to do that is to kiss them. Seeing as all the spirits that have appeared are female, it makes perfect sense too..."

"Whoa wait a minute hold up, back the horse back into the stable. Are you telling me that the only way to seal a spirits power is to kiss them?" Yuno asked.

"That's right Yun, it has to be done when all of their emotions are extremely high. This is the only way it can be done."

"So..what? You want us to flirt these girls up and then make a move on them?" Shido asked.

"Precisely...while the AST's mission is to take down spirits, our mission is to date them. Once they fall in love with you they'll make a spirit link with you and be able to have their powers sealed. However this is just an experiment, I'm rather doubtful it will work...at least with Yuno."

"Hmm? Why do you think it won't work on me?" he asked curiously.

"Call it intuition. However, we will make the two of you perfectly adept at dating so that you may have a shot at sealing the spirit's powers away. The first target is _Princess,_ and since Shido made contact with her first, he gets the first go around. Sorry Yuno.."

"That's fair enough...however, I think I don't need training. I got the charm, the looks and the attitude, I can score a date easy." Yuno said.

"Really?" Kotori asked, leaning back in her seat, she had a dubious smirk on her face.

"Yes really." he returned.

"Alright, let me look through your contacts real quick." she said.

He shrugged and tossed her his phone. She looked through his contacts, trying to pick out the perfect date. She rose a brow and handed him the phone back, he grimaced when he saw the contact that was highlighted.

"Call her and set the date up. It will be the perfect time to practice." she said. He swallowed hard, but knew he would get flak if he refused. He hit the call button and held it up to his ear.

"Dude, who'd she pick?" Shido asked. Yuno looked away from him, not keen on making eye contact. He saw the rest of the Ratatoskr crew looking at him, rather attentively, so he decided to stair at the wall.

" _Jeez, its as if they live off this stuff."_ he thought.

" _ **Hello, what's up lame weirdo?"**_

"Hey Mii, just calling to see what's up...did you and the others get home safely?" he asked.

" _ **We did, it was so lame."**_

"I'm sure it was...listen...I was wondering, maybe..if your free...would you like to...I dunno catch a movie?" he asked.

" _ **That's so lame!"**_ She exclaimed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

" _ **I'm free tonight, around seven...pick me up then. See ya later, lame weirdo."**_

He sighed and closed his phone, looking back at everyone else in the room. He blushed a bit. Kotori giggled, pressing something in her ear.

"Well, that was easier than I expected...I didn't think you had the nuts but color me impressed."

"Wha...you heard our conversation?" he asked.

"Of course I did...I tapped your phone line when you handed me your phone..now, I'm not going to be cruel, and since this is your first date I will have the team assist you through it. Reine, give him an ear piece." she said.

The woman nodded and dug in her shirt pocket, Yuno tried not to focus on her breasts and the way they jiggled behind that tight shirt of hers. She finally pulled out a small device, which was red in black in color. She held her hand over his ear, shoving the small device into his ear canal.

"This will keep us in constant contact. Keep it on you at all times, its the way we'll be able to track your actions." she said. He nodded, blushing a bit.

"I suppose I better get home if I want to make it to this date...oh, sis are you still interested in that family dinner? We can still go if you want." he said, glancing back at Kotori.

"Idiot, how are you supposed to pay for your date without money? I can live without a kids platter. Now go on, get spiffy for this date. Shido on the other hand must stay here, we're gonna have an introductory course into Spirits and their behaviors, just in case he needs it."

"What?" Shido cried out. Yuno smirked as a white energy enveloped him.

"Have fun big brother." and with that, he disappeared. Shido grit his teeth.

"Yuno you bastard...I will get you back for that." he muttered.

It wasn't long after his return to the ground level that Yuno went home. He had around three hours before his rather abrupt date with Mii, so he had to get ready for it. He decided to take a quick shower, after all he couldn't go on a date smelling like rubble and desperation.

As he took his shower, his thoughts drifted back to Princess. She was a rather pretty girl, but the expression on her face was cold...as if she never had human contact before. She was sad, really sad...and he hoped his idea his sister had helped her out. He closed his eyes, once again finding himself in that laboratory. He grit his teeth and punched the wall, why was he having those memories now? He hadn't thought of them in a while, and then randomly, he had started to dream them up again. He didn't need them...and at the moment, even having them was risky.

He sighed and finished his shower and got dressed. He as at least glad to be out of his school uniform. His outfit now consisted of a light blue tee shirt, with matching cargo pants and his light blue sneakers. He grabbed a jacket from his closet and put it on. It was a green plaid zip up jacket, the thick white lines forming diagonal squares. He sprayed himself with some body spray and brushed his unruly spikes a bit. He looked himself in the mirror, smiling a bit.

" _Looking good big bro, barely recognized ya."_

"Gah...Kotori..how are you.."

" _I got eyes and ears everywhere. At least you remembered to keep the ear piece on. It's 6:02 right now, and your date is at seven. We have enough time to think up a game plan."_

"Tori, its just a simple date...what could possibly go wrong?" he asked.

" _A lot. Human girls aren't the same as Spirits, they act and behave way differently. This date should serve as practice for what will truly come for you. Now, as I said when you were on the Fraxinous, I along with everyone else will be giving you some advice throughout your entire date. If you can't make up your mind, we'll make it for you. Its the perfect training, that way you won't put your foot in your mouth when the time comes."_

"You have no faith in me sis...it's sort of unfair."

" _Don't worry Yun, I'll be assisting you as well. I've gone over a few date ideas, and I think Miniature Golf would be a better choice."_ Reine said. His brows furrowed and he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Mini golf? Really? I was looking forward to the movies." he said.

" _Well too bad, we scanned all of the listings and the current movies are crap, mini golf is a classic first date, remember we want a kiss at the end of this date. That's when we'll know you are ready for the big leagues, so unless you want to fail, do as you are told."_

"Yes Kotori." he muttered dryly.

He pulled a lolly from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth, keen on letting that soothe him a bit. He waited around, deciding to make dinner for his siblings for when they eventually returned home. He hummed to himself, dancing in the kitchen as he made a simple dinner. Once it was done, he packed it all and placed it in the microwave, placing a sticky note on the door to let Shido know it was there. He glanced at his watch seeing it was 6:45.

"Better get moving, wouldn't want to upset Mii." he muttered to himself. He shoved his keys and his phone in his pocket and headed out the door. The late afternoon sun was rather warm as he made his way into town. He had memorized his way to Mii's house, since they often hung out after school.

" _Okay, last minute date checks, do you have your wallet?"_

"Check."

" _Enough money for the date?"_

"I got my credit card."

" _Breath mints?"_

"Three packs, I got the Ice Breakers three for one deal."

" _Cellphone in case of emergencies?"_

"Always."

" _Lollies?"_

"Way ahead of you sis." he said, patting his jacket pocket.

" _I gotta say, your taking this rather seriously."_

"Of course I am, I want to help my super kawaii little sister in her endeavors to save the spirits of the world~"

" _That was a little too much Yun, you have her blushing up here."_

"Hehe, thanks for keeping me informed Reine." he said with a chuckle. He turned the corner, walking up a small incline. He walked toward the third house on the street and rung the bell. He popped one of the mints in his mouth and sucked on it a little bit.

" _This is it, no backing down from this...after tonight, I will no longer be a dating virgin."_ he thought to himself. After a few seconds, the door opened, and he was greeted by a man, in his late thirties, with black hair and glasses. He gave him a smile.

"Ah, Yunosuke...it's good to see you. My daughter has been patiently waiting for your arrival." the man said.

"Well, I don't want to keep her waiting anymore. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure thing son." he said, allowing him into the house, even though he had been there many times in the past, he grew quite nervous this time around.

" _Look alive Yuno, it looks like you are gonna get the date talk."_

"Listen Yunosuke, you've been hanging around my daughter for a while now, and I can tell she's rather fond of you. I don't know if you want a serious relationship with her or not, but try not to let her down."

"Don't worry sir...I won't do anything to hurt her." he said firmly.

"That's great...but just in case." the man shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out something from inside, placing it in his hand. Yuno looked at it and blushed a bright red.

"What...what the hell Ryuji-san." he snapped, earning a chuckle from the man.

"What? Just want to be safe you know." he said.

"Dad, don't scare him..that would so lame." Mii snapped, making her way down the stairs.

Yuno's eyes widened a bit when he saw Mii. He had to admit she looked rather adorable. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, which was light pink in color, and had flower patterns around the bust area. She wore a matching pleated skirt, that reached just above the knee. She wore a pair of white sandals, which wrapped around her ankles. She had her hair tied up into twin tails, with white ribbons. She blushed a bit when she caught his look.

"Wow Mii...you look..."

" _Don't get tongue tied, make sure you sell it."_ Kotori shouted in his ear piece.

"Absolutely stunning." he finished. She gasped and looked away from him.

"Thats...not lame." she said quietly.

" _Gotta hand it to you big brother, you have the vocabulary. It seems her mental state has increased. Her happiness shot up to seventy two, lets see if we can get a perfect hundred by the end of this date."_

"Shall we get going?" he asked, holding his hand out. She nodded and took it, slipping her fingers through his own. Her father handed her her white purse.

"Don't stay out late alright? And remember, you got school in the morning. Have fun." her dad said, shoving them out the door. Yuno cleared his throat.

"Um...I know I asked you to go see a movie but there wasn't anything worth seeing, so I decided to go Mini golfing instead...is that okay?" he asked.

"Well...I dunno."

" _Her anxiety is increasing, do something."_ Kotori snapped.

"Alright jeez." he muttered quietly. He looked back at Mii.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun. I promise...lets get going." he said, leading her down the street toward the center of the city.

"Um...Yuno, if I have to be honest with you, I have never gone golfing...so I don't know if I'll be any good." she said.

"It's alright, I'll teach you. I used to take my little sister mini golfing a lot, so I'm a bit of a pro." he boasted.

"That's so lame." she replied.

" _What does that even mean? I never get what she's trying to say."_

"I usually just take it as a yes, it depends on the way she expresses it." he muttered, making sure Mii didn't notice his ear piece. Luckily, it had a cloaking on it so she couldn't see it from his angle.

Mii gave his hand a bit of a squeeze, making him glance at her. She looked away from him, the blush still evident on her face.

" _Her nervousness isn't going down...how adorable."_

"Of course shes nervous. Aside from school work and the times we hang out with Ai and Mai, we literally don't talk, especially about date stuff." he muttered.

" _Luckily, we have some topics on the board for you. Make your choices everyone."_ Kotori said, making Yuno cringe.

" _ **Jeez, is she playing a dating sim or something?"**_ he thought.

" _The results are in, it seems number one is the best choice."_

"Maybe I should have taken those lessons after all, then I would know what their all talking about." he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Mii asked.

"Huh...nope." he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"That's so lame."

" _We all made our choices, repeat after me big brother."_

"So, what underwear are you wearing?" Yuno asked, his eyes going wide.

" _ **Why the fuck did I just ask that? Why did I trust Kotori with that shit?"**_

"Huh? W-why would you ask that you lame weirdo?" Mii asked.

"I don't know...she's right Kotori, why did I ask that." he muttered, looking away from his date, hand on his earpiece.

" _It was the best way to start a conversation. Her anxiety and nervousness have gone down significantly...just repeat what I say."_ Reine said. He sighed, listening to what she had come up with.

"It's just...I have a thing for girls that wear frilly underwear, the frillier the better, I always say. Usually, I let the underwear speak for itself." he said.

"Really?" Mii asked. He swallowed hard, giving her a nod.

" _ **Jesus Reine, you are gonna get me killed out here."**_

"Um...well...if you like frilly underwear...I suppose I could go pick up a pair...I'm not really into that stuff but if you like it then I'll buy some." she said.

" _Man, I can't believe that worked..nice job Reine."_

" _Sure thing Commander. As soon as I looked at his girl, I saw the innocence in her eyes, this way she'll lose her anxiety and gain some happiness and attraction toward Yun."_

"Well, at least it worked." he muttered.

"Listen Mii, you don't have to get those right now alright? It would be nice but you don't have to go out of your way for me." he said.

"No no, its okay..totally not lame." she replied.

They continued their walk toward the golf course, finally arriving after a half hour walk. The course itself was filled with people, mostly families who had taken their kids there for a night of fun. He spotted a few other couples but not as many. He went up to the counter and bought the two tickets. The man handed them to him, along with two putt putt clubs and two golf balls. A pink one and a blue one. The man gave him a smirk and he walked away.

"Why do I feel like that bastard was thinking things?"

" _News flash idiot, people are gonna think things, you are on a date. D A T E...must I reiterate?"_

"Kotori, I swear to God I'll..." he heard static through the other line, making him sigh.. "Immature as always."

He reached Mii's side and handed her one of the golf clubs, as well as the pink ball. She looked at it oddly before looking at the ball in Yuno's hand.

"I uh...kinda wanted the blue one." she said.

"Oh...okay sure." he said, switching the ball with her. He started leading her toward the first hole, a stupid joke making its way in his mind.

"Heh, I handed her a blue ball. If I had asked for two blue balls, that would have been funny."

" _Ugh...men and their stupid sex jokes."_

"Well, here were are Mii." he said, reaching the first hole. It was a very simple hole. Just a straight shot with no obstacles what so ever. He placed his ball down on the putting green and stood in front of it.

"Now, what you want to do is make the ball into the hole, the less strokes you take, that's to say hits, the better. In golf, you want the lower the score the better. At the end of nine holes, the one with the lowest score wins." he said.

"That's rather simple..how lame." she said, looking away from him.

He rolled his eyes and started judging the distance to the hole. He stood to the left of his ball, since he was a lefty. After a second, he took the shot. The ball rolled down the green, hitting the other end of the small course, coming to a stop near the hole.

"Shit...I thought I had it." he muttered.

" _Real slick bro, like you have the moves..I would have gotten a hole in one."_ Kotori said.

"Don't make me come up there Kotori, Shido may have the ability to send you to tickle hell, but I can send you to the upside down caverns if you drive me to far."

" _No...not the upside down caverns, where everyone is held up by their legs and their innocence is taken, especially those who wear skirts...Please you don't scare me."_

"Fuck me." he muttered.

"Um...am I holding it right?" Mii asked, leaning over her putt. She was holding it rather tightly.

 _"This is a great opportunity, teach her how to hold it."_ Kotori said.

"What? I'm not ready for that."

" _Do it damn it, don't let me down."_

"Fine." he muttered, walking toward his date. He wrapped his arms around her taking a hold of the club. He repositioned her hands, holding them lightly in his own.

"Like this okay...then when you are ready take the shot." he said.

"Okay." she said, barely above a whisper. He let go of her hands, and a second later, she took the shot, getting a perfect hole in one. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Nice, a hole in one." he said. He grabbed his club and walked over to his ball, sinking the putt.

"Looks like I got a birdie. Not bad for a par three." he said.

"What's par?" she asked curiously.

"It's a golf term, you see that sign next to the hole number, how it has a three one it? That means it should only take you three strokes to sink the putt. Par means you got it in three shots, birdie means you got it in two. Since this one is a par three, if you get it in one, than its a hole in one. If it was a hole with, lets say, a par five, if you got it in with two, it would be a double eagle, and with three it would be an eagle."

"Ow...that's too much to memorize..how lame." she said.

"It's really easy once you memorize it. Here I'll write it on your card." he said, taking her card and flipping it around. He wrote everything down on it with careful detail.

"What if you get a hole past par?" she asked.

"That would be bad, that would be a Bogey. If you get a bogey, you have to add a point after every stroke. That's why professional golfers tend to get pissed. In real golf, you have to account for the distance, wind speed, sandbars, water traps and even wild life. With mini golf, you don't have to worry about that stuff, so its all good." he said. He handed her the card back, and she rad everything over.

"You...have pretty hand writing." she said.

"Thanks...my mom made me and Shido take calligraphy classes a few years back. Even though we took extensive training, his writing still looks like shit." he said jokingly, making her laugh.

"It isn't that bad." she said.

"Lets move on to the next hole." he said, grabbing the two golf balls from the cup. They moved on through the first few holes, which were slightly challenging. The Fifth hole however was one that had stumped them a bit, since it was a windmill, but they had gotten through it. It took them a twenty minutes just to get past the sixth. They decided to take a break by the seventh hole, where Yuno bought them some food.

"Thanks for this date Yuno. I'm having lots of fun." Mii said.

"Sure thing."

"You know, I thought you were just joking when you asked me out earlier. I wasn't expecting it...but when you actually asked me out, I couldn't believe it...you weren't set up right? This isn't a joke?" she asked.

"No...this isn't a joke...I'm glad you are having fun Mii...if I have to be honest, this is my first date." he said.

"Really? How can someone like you not have girls at his feet?" she asked.

"I'm not that handsome...I'm just average." he said.

" _I beg to differ Yun, you have a very handsome face for your age, and the purple hair makes you look even hotter. The green eyes just add to the charm."_

" _Ew, Reine."_ Kotori snapped, earning a chuckle from Kyouhei, he heard the poor man get socked on the other end of the line.

"What are you talking about? You are pretty handsome...I'm surprised you don't have idols coming after you."

"The day I get an idol to fall in love with me is the day I run through the city buck naked." he said firmly.

" _I'm gonna hold him to that, you heard it here folks."_ Kotori said, making him narrow his eyes in anger. Mii blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"I think a lot of girls would enjoy seeing that go down...that would be so lame though." she said, looking away from him.

"Of course it would...well, should we get back to the game? We have three holes left and they are by far the hardest." he said.

"Okay...lets go." she said, taking his hand. They tossed their trash away and ran toward the seventh hole. Kotori giggled, leaning back in her seat. She watched as her brother and his date took a crack at the seventh hole, failing entirely when Yuno hit the mechanical alligator.

"Well, he's doing well for his first date, and he's barely had any assistance from us." Kyouhei said.

"That's because he knows that girl and her personality. This is good practice for what to do during a date, but when it comes to spirit dating, its going to be a little more difficult. Lets just hope he has what it takes when the time comes. Also, what was that about Reine? Have the hots for my under aged older brother?" she asked, glancing at her Head Analyst. The woman shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Men need a boost in their ego every once in a while. When Mii told him he should have girls at his feet and he replied with just being average, I saw the chance to stroke his ego and I took it. He's in a happier mood is he not?" she asked. Kotori glanced at her brothers statistics, seeing that they were at 95%. She hummed to herself, licking her lolly.

"It seems you are correct...alright Reine...just remember to keep stroking his ego and not something else." she said.

"As you wish Commander." she said, eyes returning to the screen.

"Still though, its a little odd seeing him this calm. Shouldn't first dates be nerve wracking? Especially with the condom her father gave him?"

"That's the thing about Yunosuke, no matter how nervous he gets, he never lets it bother him, he always pushes through it. Its one of the traits I love about him." she said honestly.

"Oh, does that mean you love him more than that of a sibling? How beautiful, forbidden love...wait a minute, it can still flourish, you guys are foster siblings, so it can definitely...GAH." the man was silenced by a firm kick to the groin. He fell back clutching his jewels in his hands.

"Forbidden love my ass...stop talking shit Kyouhei." she snapped.

"It seems their date at the park is coming to a close..their heading back to her place now."

"Really? Have the cameras zoom in, I want to see this." Kotori said.

Yuno swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had a great time at the park, but seeing as it was a school night, he had to take Mii back home. He didn't know what to feel, she was definitely girlfriend material, but he wasn't ready for a relationship. He felt a few things stirring in his heart, but he knew he'd have to tell Mii about it. They stopped by the hill that would lead her home. She walked in front of him, a smile on her face.

"I had a lot of fun today. It would totally be not lame if you asked me out again."

"Uh..yeah...it would be a lot of fun." he said. She tilted her head, pushing her glasses back a bit.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No...nothing's wrong." he said.

" _Big brother, her anxiety levels are on the rise, don't mess this up."_

"Listen, Mii, this date was wonderful..but if I have to be honest with you, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." he said.

"I understand...I think its alright honestly."

"Really, I thought you were gonna say it was lame or something along those lines."

"Nah...not this time. I realized that I only like you as a friend, even though my emotions and actions say otherwise. But I think I'd like to give you something for the trouble."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked. She took a handful of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him right on the lips. His eyes widened a bit in shock but then closed as he got into the kiss. She pulled away from him and ran off, not bothering to say goodnight or anything. He sighed and walked off.

" _Well I'll be damned..the way this was heading, I thought it was gonna go down another route."_

"Kotori I totally fucked it up. She ran away didn't she?" he asked, knowing the answer.

" _But you still got a kiss from her, that's a success in my book. Her emotional state is actually at 96% you didn't totally mess it up. And her giddiness is pretty high too. However, I realized that you still need to have proper training. Human girls are one thing, but spirits are another thing all together. Thankfully, Reine developed something that will benefit both you and Shido."_

"She did?" he asked.

" _Of course I did Yun, this is what I am here for. Report to the physics room tomorrow morning and I'll give you a run down. Don't worry you'll be excused from classes."_

"Okay...wait a minute...did you say physics room? At Raizen Highschool? Are you serious?"

" _As a heart attack...I'm transferring in as a teacher. It makes it easier for me to keep my eye on you...just trust me will you...oh, and you make excellent burgers."_

"Huh...oh...I take it Shido took the food I made to you guys huh?"

" _Yes he did, he's still training right now, but I gotta say, this burger is amazing...thanks for the food big brother."_

"Sure thing Kotori." he said, entering his house. He closed the door behind him and headed to his room, opened the door and kicked off his shoes, immediately falling onto his bed.

"Kotori?"

" _Yes big brother?"_

"I'm...glad you're happy today...I didn't...get you that kid platter like you wanted..*yawn*...But I'm glad my burgers were enough."

Kotori swallowed hard, glancing at her brother's image. She smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

" _It doesn't matter what it is...as long as its from you or Shido, it will always be enough."_

"Glad to hear it...happy birthday baby sis, love you and goodnight."

"Love you too big brother...sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter of Return of Sin, I will be doing another double post tonight, adding Chapters 3 and 4 to the story. I will not be including an authors note for the next chapter, so all of the news will be placed in this one. After I post all 7 chapters of this story, I will be placing it on hiatus until I get tired of Akame Ga Kill or end up taking up one of my other stories. It is what it is...but I need to figure out a plot for this before I continue...so I hope you like these two chapters!**

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 3

Yuno yawned as his eyes trailed over the replies on the screen in front of him. He had been playing this dumb dating simulator for the past week, apparently it would improve his dates. Reine had explained to him that this sim was made specially for him for him and Shido with replies based on real life people. He found it a little shady that Ratatoskr was using the general public without them even knowing, but it was all for the greater good, so he didn't care. He sighed and clicked answer number three, getting the desired effect.

" _Oh sweetie, that means so much to me...I'll wave at you from Jupiter, its not that far away."_ the girl on screen said. He hadn't even bothered to learn her name. The game ended and he let out a sigh of relief as the game ended. He leaned back in his seat, a frown on his face.

"I can't believe I spent all night playing this goddamn thing." he muttered dryly. He yawned and stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He dropped onto his bed, a sign escaping his lips, at least until his alarm went off. His eyes snapped open, being bloodshot red. He grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at the other end of the room, smashing it against the wall. The bells hit the ground as the clock face and gears flew everywhere. He sighed and stood up, opening his closet. He grabbed a new alarm clock from the top shelf and set it on his bedside table.

He grabbed his clothes for the day and closed the door, making sure none of the three hundred clocks on his shelf fell off. He walked into the bathroom, keen on taking a shower. Once it was done, he rapidly got dressed and hurried downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, glancing at his brother who was drinking out of a coffee mug. He looked dead tired. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, not bothering to sweeten it.

"Rough night?" Shido asked.

"Ha, you're funny...that's a funny joke!" he said.

"Let me guess, you stayed up playing that dating sim Kotori made for us right?" he asked.

"Pretty much, I beat it, how about you?" he asked.

"Same here. She already left, so it's just us this morning. Man I'm gonna need a lot coffee to get through today."

"Tell me about it." Yuno said, taking another sip from his mug.

It wasn't long after that the two headed off to school. As soon as they did get to school, Yuno made his way toward the nurse's office to meet with Reine, like he had been doing for the past week. He walked into the empty nurses office, a yawn escaping his lips. Reine looked up from her tablet, the same bored expression on her face.

"Good morning Yun, you look like you had a rough night." she said.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I beat that dating sim." he said.

"I'm aware...I was tracking your records on it and so far you did better than Shido did, though only by three points. Regardless, I think you are ready for a real practice." she said.

"Wasn't my date with Mii last week practice enough?" he asked.

"It was, but she's a friend and friends are easy to talk too. We need to set you up with a girl you haven't met. That will ensure you learned everything you could from that dating sim." she said. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a small white case, handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Contact lenses. They won't improve your vision, but it will allow you to see the same choice that will be displayed on the Fraxinous's main computer. Don't worry about them damaging your eyes or causing dryness, they were made to be left in for long periods of time." she said.

"Um...have they been tested?" he asked, glancing at her. She gave him a nod.

"For the last ten years. A lot of political figures use them so they can read their speeches directly from their computers. It's rather convenient. Do you need help putting them on?" she asked.

"I think I can manage." he muttered, walking toward the sink. He unscrewed the covers off the little containers, he took the contacts and placed them in his eyes, blinking a few times until he got used to them.

"Alright, how do they work?" he asked.

"Unfocus your eyes, you'll be able to see the choices...of course you'll only say what Kotori thinks is best in that situation, unless you think your own choice is better. Now, I came up with a list of single girls in your class that are perfect for you to practice on." she said.

"What? How the hell did you do that? Are you abusing the school's records for your personal gain?" he asked. The woman rose a brow, looking over her tablet.

"I'm only doing this to help you. Kotori specifically asked me to make a list for you and not for your brother Shin. She thinks you have a better chance at this than him." She said.

"O..kay I guess. But that doesn't warrant the use of the schools records to find suitable targets for me. It makes me feel scummy." he said.

"It's okay Yun, don't think too hard about it...lets see here...ah, I found someone that may interest you, take a look." she said, handing him her tablet.

On screen was the file of a girl, who was sixteen years of age. She had a beautiful face, with almond shaped eyes. They were a bright hazel color and were shining brightly in the light. Her black hair was tied into long ponytails with yellow hair ties. She was smiling in her portrait. Like all other students, she was wearing the Raizen High school Uniform, though her shirt seemed ready to pop. He had to admit, this girl was really cute.

"Her name is Naotori Iilya. She's a second year and is part of the Tae Kwan Do club. She's rather shy, but quite head strong when she wants to be. A lot of people say she's too shy to date anyone, but what she wants most in life is to find the perfect boyfriend. She seems just up your alley!"

"How pray tell did you find that secondary information?" he asked curiously.

"I have an assistant. He's deep within the halls of this institution gathering information for the safety of mankind. He's rather talented at his craft." she said.

"Of course he is. Well, she's in class 2-3, which is currently in session, so I can't waltz in there and flirt her up." he said.

"Don't worry about that big brother, let me handle it."

He looked back, seeing his sister, clad in her "Work" uniform walking into the room. She had a lollipop in her hands as she pulled a cellphone out of her pocket.

"Kotori, what are you doing here? I thought you had school?"

"I got special permission to be here. Anyway, I can get her out of class, you just have to be ready for the progress itself. Now since she's a girl you haven't met before, you have to flirt her up enough for you to successfully score a date. Once that's done we can move on to phase two, remember, if you get a kiss at the end of the date, its considered a win for you and for the rest of us!" she said matter of factly.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll talk to her, but she is in class right now." he said.

"Don't worry about it." Reine said, she walked over the her desk and dialed a number, holding the phone in her ear. After a few seconds, she hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Go make your move, she's heading here right now." she said. Yuno nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Remember the breath mints, and have your earpiece on." Kotori snapped.

"Yeah yeah." he muttered dryly. He popped a mint in his mouth, before slipping his earpiece in his ear. He left the room and started walking down the hallway. He put his hand over his ear and looked around.

"Where is she going to show up?" he asked.

" _She should be heading toward you from the south hallway. She's well known for dodging important matters so she takes the long way from place to place."_ Kotori said.

"How the hell does she make it to class on time?" he asked.

" _Dunno...heads up she's coming now."_

He looked up, seeing the girl in question walking toward the nurses office, rather slowly. She was more focused on the floor tiles than she was about the path ahead of them.

"How do I approach this?" he muttered.

" _Just bump into her."_

"Uh...okay." he said. He shifted his walk a bit and closed his eyes. He bumped into her, a little harder than intended. The poor girl ended up on the ground, a pained look on her face.

"Oh shit...I'm sorry." he said, holding his hand out.

"It's alright." she mumbled. He held his hand out, helping her out.

" _That's good...knocking her to the ground is the perfect conversation starter. Make sure she's okay."_

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"Oh no...I'm used to falling a lot. I'm a bit of a klutz."

" _Okay, here we go Yuno, just like you practiced. Lets see the choices for this conversation people."_

Yuno blinked a bit, seeing the three choices in front of him...almost as if they were floating in mid air, waiting to be clicked on. He read them all, feeling a bit nervous.

Choice Number 1: I'll walk you to the nurse's office, seeing as I was the one that hurt you.

Choice Number 2: My, you have beautiful eyes. I suppose they suit a beautiful lady like you.

Choice Number 3: My name is _ its nice to make your acquaintance.

" _ **These choices are pretty average."**_ he thought.

" _Hmm, option three seems like the best one..but option one seems to be a good one too."_ Kotori mumbled.

" _I personally think option two is the best. She is rather pretty, so complimenting her should be a good idea."_ Kyouhei said.

" _Well, cast your votes to see what we get."_

"Is something wrong? You've been standing there for a few minutes. I know I'm a weird person but I've never even met you." the girl said, making Yuno cringe.

" _Go with option two, we got an even split down the middle and she needs reassurance."_

"My, you have beautiful hazel eyes. I suppose they suit a beautiful lady like you." he said, flicking back some of his hair. The girl blushed and looked away.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Of course...my name is Yunosuke Itsuka, you can call me Yuno for short...what's your name?" he asked.

"Naotori...just Nao is fine." she said.

" _So far so good bro, keep it up."_

"So, where are you going? You seem a little nervous?"

"Oh...I was called to the nurse's office and I don't know why...I'm sort of nervous..I hope it's not shots." she said.

"It's probably not shots...would you like some company there?" he asked.

"Um...that'd be nice thank you." she said. He nodded and started walking back to the nurses office, of course Nao didn't know he had come from there in the first place.

" _Alright, her mental state seems pretty even across the board, it's time to butter her up before the actual date. Go with choice three this time."_

"So Nao, lovely day we are having." he said.

"Oh yes, it's very beautiful. It's a shame we have to spend it inside, but I'd rather be in school studying for my future than be wasting it on a day of fun." she said.

" _Nerd alert."  
_

"Quiet." he hissed, making sure Nao didn't hear it. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the black haired girl.

"What's your favorite subject? We may have something in common."

"I like math mostly. Solving hard equations is something I find fun, I'm trying to solve stuff from the Fourth year Calculus book, but so far its pretty hard. I have Tae Kwan Do practice after school so I don't often get the chance to practice my math."

"Martial arts huh? Bet you can kick my ass without breaking a sweat."

"Oh no, I'm not supposed to use my techniques to fight anyone unless I feel threatened. Martial arts is only to be used for defense not offense." she said, rather proudly.

" _Well then...she's a talkative one if you push the right buttons. She seems happy enough, ask her out."_

"Okay. Um, Nao...this might be sudden but...are you doing anything this afternoon? Maybe we can hang out and get to know each other a bit better." he said.

"I'm so sorry Yuno, I'm busy in the afternoons. I have practice right after school. You seem like a sweet guy but.."

The alarm started going off, forcing the two of them to a stop.

"Warning, signs of a Spatial Quake have been detected, this is not a drill."

" _Yuno, report to the Fraxinous as soon as possible."_

"Copy that. Nao, get to a shelter alright? I have to make sure my brother makes it to one..it was nice meeting you." he said, taking off down the hall. The girl watched him go, before heading toward the shelter. Once he got to an empty hallway, Yuno pressed the button on his earpiece and was beamed up into the Fraxinous. He appeared in the bridge, just was Kotori sat down.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"It's Princess, she's reappeared." Kyouhei said. Shido appeared a second later.

"Where is she located?"

"She hasn't fully appeared yet, she's about to make contact soon. Right in the high school." Reine said.

"Shido, you're on. Since you made contact with her before, it falls on to you to score the date."

"Alright, I'll try my hardest." Shido said with a confident smile.

"The Quake is starting, we'll send you in after its over." Kotori said, earning a nod from him.

"Good luck bro, your gonna need it. Princess is really cute, so it might take a bit of time to get her to come around." Yuno said.

"It won't be that hard. All I have to do is make her smile, then after that it's smooth sailing." he said. Shido disappeared a few seconds later, being transported back into the school.

"Do you think he'll be okay in there?" Yuno asked.

"He'll be fine bro...trust him."

"Ma'am...it seems another energy reading has been spotted. There hasn't been a spatial quake near this area." Reine said, rather unsure of what she had found. Yuno leaned over her shoulder, looking at the radar, seeing the blinking dots. There was one inside the school, obviously being Princess's signature, then there were several dots behind the school, most likely the AST, but there was a dot near the Eastern Outskirts of the town.

"This is weird...this is saying its coming from the Shrine near the eastern border of Tengu city. Why would a spirit be there?" he muttered.

"A shrine is the perfect place for a spirit to be, especially one that's a Shrine Spirit. It might be wise to send you there to investigate Yun." the silver haired woman said.

"She's right, the streets are clear of all traffic and everything is under lock down. The Shrine is part of the old town so it wasn't equipped with the lowering system like the rest of the new areas, so getting in will be easy." Kotori said.

"Alright then, Teleport me there and I'll get you all the information you need." Yuno said proudly. Kotori broke into laughter, leaning back in her seat. Kyouhei followed after, only to get punched by the redheaded girl.

"We can't teleport you that far, we may be on a high tech ship, but we can't send people all the way across town...no you'll have to get there on your own." Kotori said.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked.

"I'll teleport you as close as I can, the best I can do is Tengu Square, luckily there is a bike shop near by. Just scan this card to rent one of the bikes." Reine said, handing him a black card.

"It's a good thing you know how to ride dirt bikes huh big brother?" Kotori asked.

"I suppose, and the streets are clear...hmm...this may be worth it after all." he said, just as he disappeared from the bridge, appearing in front of the stadium.

He looked around, before heading toward the bike shop.

Yuno didn't tell a lot of people, but he had a hobby revolving around dirt bikes. He often rid around on his own, having gotten his drivers license awhile a back. His bike had a messed up alternator so he didn't ride it often.

He reached the bike shop and smiled, seeing a nice green dirt bike on display. He pulled out the black card Reine had given him and held it over the lock. It beeped three times and opened, allowing him to pull the bike free.

"Hey Kotori, is it legal for me to even take this?" he asked.

" _Of course it is, that store is run and operated by Ratatoskr employees, just for such occasions."_ She replied.

"That's pretty cool, think you can find me some spare parts for my bike?" he asked.

" _I'm here to save spirits, not to get you spare parts...but I suppose since you are helping me, I can do something...don't get your hopes up."_

"Thanks sis, you're the best." he said. He sung his leg over the bike and pulled out the kickstarter. He kicked down as hard as he could, easily starting the bike. He smiled a bit, revving the engine.

"Man hear that engine purr."

" _As if it could get any worse."_ Kotori said.

Yuno rolled his eyes and speed off, zoomed off down the street.

"Get your motor runnin'"

" _Don't even start with me Yuno."_

"Jeez, I didn't peg you to hate the classics." he said.

" _Just focus on getting to the shrine."_

He sighed and kept driving. It was illegal to drive around without a helmet, but due to the Space Quake alarm, the authorities were all underground. In a sense, he really enjoyed being part of Ratatoskr, just for the sake of taking missions like this. There was also a hidden agenda that he wanted to start, and he was saddened a bit by this thought.

" _ **It won't be long now. When I return to Fraxinous, I can snoop around for information. I'll be able to find out more about DEM and more about my past, if there is a past for me to remember."**_

" _Something wrong Yun? You're mental state has gone down a bit."_

"Nothing's wrong Reine...just a bit worried about this spirit...to be honest I'm a little nervous, this is my first time coming into contact with one. I wish I were in Shido's shoes, at least he met Princess before so he doesn't have to be worried...well...unless she decides to take his head or something."

" _Like we'll let that happen...sorry brother but Shido made contact with Princess so I have to pay attention to what he's doing. Reine will guide you through the rest of your mission."_

"Copy that, good luck Sis, Good Luck Shido." he said.

" _Thanks bro, but I think I got this."_ Shido replied, Yuno smiled and kept on riding.

"If you say so." he muttered.

It didn't take him long to reach the outskirts of Tengu, and with Reine giving him alternate routes to take, it made it all the more easier. Finally, he made it to the outskirts of the city. The temple could be seen from where he was, just a few streets away. It was a large structure, which had been built a long time ago, he wasn't sure when exactly. The walls were a creamy white color with red posts. Ornamental fixtures could be seen blowing in the light breeze that had kicked up.

"Well, here I am Reine...what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

" _I want you to infiltrate the shrine. Since its one of the older buildings, I'm sure everyone that works there is aware of the existence of Spirits. That and I'm sure their housing one there presently."_

"Why would humans willingly do that?" he asked.

" _Possibly for personal gain. We have fifteen minutes before the warning is taken down. Think you can sneak in and take a look around?"_

"Sure thing Reine." he said. He shut the bike off and leaned it against the dumpster he was hiding behind. He slowly made his way toward the shrine, walking up the large set of stairs. He made it to the front gates, seeing that they were firmly locked.

"Looks like walking in through the front door is out." he muttered.

" _I'll look for an alternate entrance. Sit tight until then, and don't be seen."_

"Roger." he replied, looking around for some cover. He saw a large pine tree not that far from where he stood and decided to hide behind it. He looked at his wrist watch, humming to himself a bit.

" _I found an alternate entrance, however it will take some time to get there. There is another way in..that tree you are leaning on leans against one of the lower buildings, you can get onto the roof that way and sneak in."_

"I have to scale up a tree to get in? Jeez, at least warn me so I can leave my clothes with you guys..this blazer is expensive."

" _Just climb the tree big brother."_

"Oh Kotori, you're back?"

" _Not for long, I just thought I'd check in."_

"Fine, but you owe me one for doing this." he muttered.

He looked up, finding a suitable branch to grab. He jumped up, grabbing hold of a sturdy branch and pulled himself up. He grabbed another one and made his way up the tree. He grabbed the trunk firmly, and steadied himself. It took him a few minutes to climb to a spot where he actually saw over the wall. He grit his teeth, seeing several of the workers walking around.

"There's too many people...and I can't see through these branches." he muttered.

" _Yun, those contacts I gave you allow you to zoom in and see far distances, just focus on a single target."_

He nodded to himself and pulled down one of the branches down. He focused on a few people near the largest building of the shrine, and to his amazement, he saw them clearly. He looked around, seeing all of the people as if he was a few feet away from them.

"Heh, I'm not gonna question your technology again sis." he muttered.

He looked around for a few more minutes, he guessed that the entire Shrine was around four thousand square feet, maybe more. The main building was connected to all the other building's via wooden walkways, and there were a few sheds that weren't attached to any of the main buildings. He closed his eyes, and his vision returned to normal.

"There are at least sixteen people out on the front garden near the coy pond and a few others on the walkways, I don't think I see the spirit." he muttered.

" _I can guide you to her, it seems she's being held in the main building. Most likely against her will."_

"What...why do you say that?" he asked.

" _This Spirit's AST codename is the Clairvoyant. She can see the future of those she has a close connection with. She's one of the most dangerous spirits, mostly because she can see any attack that will come directly at her. You have to be careful when you go down there."_

"Thanks for the heads up Reine...I'm going in so guide me to her." he said. He jumped from the tree down to the building, landing as quietly as he could. He pressed himself against the roof of the building, waiting for the people below him to pass before he could move.

" _Alright, from where you are, try to lower yourself down to the ground level. You'll want to head into the big center building."_

"Can you find the exact location of where she is?" he asked.

" _I can send a drone in there to look, but that's about it."_

"Thanks, that'd be a great help." he replied.

He kept moving toward the main building, looking around until he was clear, he lowered himself to the ground using one of the posts. He landed on the soft grass as quiet as he could. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, alerting someone near him. He quickly ducked underneath the walkway, hissing a bit when he felt the hard dirt underneath him.

"Shit, these pants are ruined." he whisper yelled.

" _Good choice for cover. Ironically, the walkway you are under will lead you to the room the spirit is in. just follow it and you'll be golden."_ Reine said. He heard her taking a sip from something.

"You know, drinking those energy drinks are bad for you."

" _They haven't done anything to me yet."_

"I know, but you drink several of those a day, it's really unhealthy Reine...I consider you a close friend now, so please try to cut back on them." he said.

" _I'll try too. Pay attention to where you are going."_

"Huh?" he said, slamming into one of the support beams. He grit his teeth and rubbed his nose, biting his lip so he couldn't cry out. He rubbed his nose, willing his pain away.

"Damn...that sucked." he muttered. He opened his eyes and looked around, he saw something half buried in the dirt and reached for it.

"Huh...wonder what this is doing here?" he muttered.

" _Yun, hurry up. There are people going to your location right now."_

"Shit." he muttered, shoving the toy he had found in his blazer pocket. He ran out of the walkway and hid behind a building, breathing a sigh of relief. That is until he found a barrel pointed to his face. He stiffened when he saw the old man aiming the gun at his face.

"Uh...hello." he said.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I uh...want an audience with the Shrine Maiden." he said firmly.

"That's not gonna happen son. The Shrine maiden is busy, besides, how dare you break into a sacred place like this. Out you go, move it." he snapped, forcing the teen to walk.

"Alright jeez!" Yuno cried. He felt the gun barrel to his back and hurried his steps. Two men armed with MP5's opened the large gates as the man shoved him outside.

"If I catch you here again, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Wait, don't kick him out just yet!"

Yuno stiffened a bit when he heard the voice. It was young and full of wisdom, but he detected a hint of sadness in it too. He looked back, brushing some hair from his eyes, glancing back at the person that had spoken.

It was a young woman, wearing a rather large kimono. It was red in color, with a white obi tied tightly around her waist. Her long black hair reached down to the floor, a long bang covered her left eye. Most of it was held up with a red butterfly ribbon. She had a calculating expression on her face, almost as if she was looking into his soul. He looked directly at her, eyes narrowed a bit. He gasped a bit when he saw her slightly clouded eye.

" _Heads up Yun, that girl is the Spirit. She's not displaying any power right now. Its possible that she has not offensive attacks, she is known for being a Clairvoyant."_ Reine said.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to the Shrine maiden." he said firmly.

"That's a load of crap and you know it, now tell me the truth...why did you come here?" she asked.

"Lady Tsubaki, you should return to your quarters, let us deal with this imp." the old man next to her said.

" _Big brother, it is of vital importance that you keep our organization a secret, at least until her powers are sealed. Don't blab about your true motive of being there, sweet talk her a bit."_ Kotori said.

The black haired girl remained silent, her one visible eye still looking at Yuno. He took a deep breath, looking away from her for a second. Once he had thought out his response, he spoke.

"I came here because I heard there was a spirit in this shrine." he said.

" _Oh my god, are you seriously this stupid?"_

"A spirit you say? My my aren't you a funny young man. I have no idea what you are talking about." the girl said.

"Don't act dumb, you are smarter than you look. I don't want any trouble and I'm not here to hurt you...I just want to talk." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Talk? You do know that everyone that talks to me is only interested in their future right?"

"I'm not here to talk about my future, I'm here to get to know you." he said, calmly and confidently.

"Our Lady doesn't have the time nor the nerve to deal with people who like breaking and entering into sacred and private places." the old man said, earning a glare from Yuno. The Shrine maiden rose her hand, shaking her head.

"You wish to speak with me and yet you can't wait until the warning has been brought down. Whats your angle in all this?" She asked.

" _Yun, tell her that the AST has plans to kill her. She hasn't been attacked because they don't have orders to infiltrate buildings."_

" _Reine, that's sensitive information."_

" _It's the only solution commander. My apologies."_ the woman said, not sounding sorry whatsoever.

"Listen, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, seeing as this shrine doesn't go down with the rest of the city, you have witnessed the spatial quakes that happen here, and most likely know of the battles between the AST and the spirits that pass through into our world. The reason why they haven't attacked you is because you are in a shrine. They can't very well attack a holy place. I came here to seal away your Spirit powers so that you can live among us without being harmed." he said.

"What nonsense is this? What power do you hold over our Lady Tsubaki? Sealing her powers will only cause her harm." the old man said.

"You say that because you abuse her Clairvoyance abilities. Look at her and tell me that this is what she truly wants, you may not see it but I do, I see the hurt in her eyes and the sadness on her face. She's nothing but a tool for you, a tool that you can get rid of once your true agenda is complete. People like you make me sick." he snapped. The man smashed the handle of his gun into Yuno's face, earning a cry of pain from him.

"Funatsu, how dare you attack this young man without reason?!" Tsubaki cried, quite angry at what she had witnessed.

"He forced my hand my lady." Funatsu said. Yuno wiped his lip, spitting a glob of blood onto the ground.

"You know, I have respect for old folks, but you...I don't know what I would do with you. Be glad that this is a sacred place and I'm in the presence of a lady, because I would not hold myself back." Yuno said, eyes flashing bright green. The man took a step back, clearly frightened.

"Yunosuke Itsuka...it seems like you have a bright future ahead of you." Tsubaki suddenly said. Yuno looked at her, seeing the green scroll in her hand. He didn't even see her carrying it.

" _Big brother, her mental state is at it's peak. Ask her out."_

"Tsubaki, I know this might be sudden but, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. Her eye widened, and she hid her expression behind her scroll.

"How dare you, you have the audacity to.."

"I accept."

Funatsu looked at the young woman wide eyed. He almost lost the grip of his gun. Yuno smirked, taking a few steps toward the clairvoyant spirit.

"I don't have time available today, how about we meet up in Tengu Square. We're gonna go on a long walk around the city." he said.

"A walk? That sounds lovely actually." Tsubaki said.

"Excellent, I'll see tomorrow at Four." he said giving her a bright smile. He turned around and started walking down the stairs.

"Lady Tsubaki, are you serious about this date?" Funatsu asked.

"Of course I am. He's caught my eye, and I wish to know more about him, so have the maids prepare my best clothing, I shall humor him and his date idea." She said, heading back into the shrine. The old man grit his teeth, glaring daggers at the purple haired teen as he made his way out of the temple grounds.

" _You Goddamn idiot, I can't believe you told her about the AST. Granted she may have known about them, but still."_

"It's alright sis, I know what I am doing. I didn't spend a week playing that damn simulator to mess this up, I got the date and that's what matters." he said.

" _I suppose that's right. Well, the warning has been lifted, so the bike had to be returned. Luckily, we're flying over head, so stand by for pickup."_

"Copy that." he muttered, stepping into the alleyway. He leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pocket. He remembered the object he had found and pulled it out of his pocket.

It was a ball, a beautiful handball. It was around the size of a softball, with a bunch of intricate designs. It was red in color, with various shapes and stripes running across it. Some of the shapes were colored black. It was a bit dusty, so he cleaned it off with his pant leg. He shook it, hearing the light jingle of a bell.

"This is a nice looking handball...wonder what it was doing underneath the walkway?" he muttered to himself. The area around him started blending together and soon enough, he found himself inside the Fraxinous.

"Hey, heard you were successful with your mission." Shido said, walking up to his brother.

"Yeah I was...you?"

"Tohka was a bit too stiff, but I convinced her to go out with me tomorrow." he said.

"Tohka? Is that her name?"

"It is now..she didn't have a name, but I was able to give her one." he said proudly.

"You know Tohka means tenth right? Won't she get mad if she finds the meaning of her name?"

"Not really, I just won't tell her about it." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Whatever!" he muttered.

"Yo, what's up with that ball? It looks really expensive." Shido said, glancing at the handball Yuno was holding.

"Pretty isn't it? I think it belongs to the spirit that lives in the shrine. She seemed really sad, I don't know what their doing up there, but hopefully this date helps her out a bit. I think she's blind." he said.

"Whoa seriously?" the blue haired teen asked.

"Definitely. Her eye was a bit clouded, well..the eye I could see was a bit clouded. She maybe near sighted, I dunno...I'll ask her later. Right now, I need to go home and take a nap." he said.

"Jeez, all you ever do is sleep."

"Piss off, I didn't sleep at all last night." he snapped. Shido chuckled at his brothers antics. He did have a point, he could use a nap as well, especially after the day he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 4

If he had to admit it, he was nervous. Nervous that he was gonna fuck up everything and end up with a bullet between the eyes. It wasn't pleasant knowing that the girl you are about to go on a date with has friends that are very well armed. Yuno sat at home, glancing at the television nervously, waiting until it was time to go. Classes had been canceled due to the school's destruction, so he had all day to plan out his date. Luckily, he had come up with a perfect route for their date. He had gotten ready ages ago. He decided on going casual, after being berated by Kotori since he originally wanted to got a bit formal.

His current attire consisted of a white tee shirt, with the words, _A Yawn_ _is a silent scream for coffee_ written on it. A steaming mug of coffee was in the very center of the shirt, splitting the witty saying on it. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, with his black studded belt. He wore his light green Converse sneakers, which he had laced with bright green laces. He had his jacket draped over the couch arm, for him to take when he left. His unruly hair had been unnaturally spiky, but after fighting with it, it had become a bit manageable.

He looked at the coffee table, seeing the handball he had found the the day before, sitting there. He had cleaned it off, and now it was bright and shiny. He guessed it must have been there for at least a few years, enough for it to lose its shine. It must have been a special toy, since it was so beautifully painted. He reached for it and shook it, content with hearing the jingle from the bell within. He gave the ball a toss and it bounced of the wall, before returning to him. He had been doing this as a means to kill his boredom.

He looked at his watch, seeing that it was still slightly passed two. He sighed, lazily catching the ball.

"Man, this date cannot come any faster." he muttered.

"Whats wrong bro? Nervous?"

Yuno looked up, seeing his older brother leaning over the back of the couch, glancing at him. He was wearing his school uniform for some reason. Yuno had to admit, he knew how to rock it.

"I'm not nervous per se...I've already had a date before so its nothing new. It's just...I knew a lot about Mii, so I didn't have to ask any stupid questions...this time though, its a little different." he said.

"I see what you mean...I have the same problem with Tohka...I know nothing of her, and I'm just winging it here. At least our sister will be there to guide us through it but..."

"Yup...we're in the same boat alright." Yuno said with a grin. He unwrapped a lollipop and placed it in his mouth, letting the cherry flavor wash over his tongue.

"Jeez, I can't believe you eat those so much...your worse than our sister." Shido said, jumping over the couch, he leaned back against it, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not that bad. So...what do you have planned for Tohka?"

"Don't know...we'll do whatever she wants to do. Though I don't know how that will go, I don't think she's been here long enough to even know what a date is. What do you have planned for Tsubaki?"

"Just a walk through the city. I can tell she's been sheltered a lot, so I'm gonna take her through all the hot spots and see if she likes something. Maybe play some games at the arcade." he said.

"Isn't she blind though?" he asked.

"I don't think she's fully blind, she's most likely near sighted. She was looking at me directly." he said.

"If she's near sighted then a video game is fine for her to play." he muttered, reaching for the ball. He looked at it closely before Yuno took it from his hand, the bell jingling loudly.

"H-hey, I was just looking at it!"

"I don't want anyone touching this...it's...special." he said.

"Special how? It's just a handball, like the one we used to have as kids." He said.

"Oh, you mean the one you lost?" Yuno snapped.

"I didn't lose it!" Shido exclaimed, nearly jumping from his seat.

"The way I remember it, you, me and Tori were playing with it at the park and you thought it would be a fun idea to play baseball. After all, you were the one who hit it with the stick."

"Because you threw it wrong, if anything it's both our faults." he replied.

Yuno's phone started to ring, forcing their conversation to end. He looked at the caller ID before opening his phone, he hit the green button and brought the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _ **Yun, I need you to report to the Fraxinous right now. Something's come up and we need your assistance."**_

"My assistance...alright if you say so." he said, ending the call. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, along with the handball. He placed the ball in his jacket pocket and draped it over his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves.

"What was that about?" Shido asked.

"Dunno...Reine needs my help with something. Hey, good luck on your date with Tohka...oh, and take these, just in case." he said, tossing him a case of mints. Shido looked them over, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks little brother."

"Sure thing big brother." he said, flashing him a peace sign just as he disappeared. He reappeared in the Fraxinous, in the medical bay to be precise. Reine looked up from her tablet, a frown on her face.

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Sure...what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"It's about your date with Tsubaki...it seems the AST has been monitoring the shrine and has caught wind of it. I fear they may make a move during your date." she said.

"Seriously? Damn it...they must have had someone on the inside...it makes a lot of sense now that I think about it." he said.

"Luckily, we were prepared for a situation like this. The system analyzed Tsubaki's power level yesterday, and it seems her highest trait is her intellect. Her power level however is of the C-class, which is really low level. She doesn't have a lot of offensive or defensive capabilities. Her power lies within her Angel, it seems to predict the future of those around her, but not of herself."

"That seems like a really useless angel."

"Not if she uses it correctly. Her angel can tell her the future of people she hasn't even met yet, so if someone plans to attack you, she can see it. However if they plan to attack her..."

"She won't see it coming." Yuno said, finishing Reine's thought. He sighed, pinching his eyes. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, a jingle filling his ears. He pulled the handball out and looked at it, tilting his head a bit.

"That's a pretty special ball isn't it? I saw you looking at it yesterday, and you haven't let it out of your sight at all." Reine said.

"I think it's hers...Reine...is it possible for a human to become a Spirit?" he asked, looking at the bluish silver haired woman. She narrowed her eyes a bit before glancing at her tablet.

"I believe anything is possible. If a human being comes in contact with enough spirit energy and manage to absorb it, then they may become a spirit themselves. This is all just a hunch as well...the commander thinks you and Shido both have a special skill, the ability to seal a spirits power away by letting it into your body. A spirit link."

"Spirit link huh? This is Kotori's hunch? Her big game? What if it fails?" he asked. She remained silent for a few seconds. The doors opened a, and footsteps filled the room.

"If it fails, then we move on to the next plan. No matter what, we can't let the AST kill anymore spirits."

Yuno looked a bit unsure. He wasn't sure why it was that Kotori wanted to do this...but he figured if it helped saved lives instead of take them, then it would be better to do something and fail than do nothing at all. He gave a nod and glanced at his sister.

"Alright, if the AST is planning an attack on Tsubaki, then it's my job to protect her." he said.

"You're job, I've never seen you fight let alone shoot a gun...you think you'll be able to do damage on trained fighters?" Kotori snapped, pulling the lollipop from her mouth. Yuno's look darkened a bit, he traced his ring with his thumb, spinning it around his finger.

" _ **There's another way for me to protect her...but..."**_

"That's why we're going to train you."

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused. Kotori smirked, placing her candy back in her mouth.

"That's right. We're going to teach you how to use a Realizer, just in case you get attacked. I doubt the AST will attack in broad daylight, but that doesn't mean they don't have Snipers at the ready. Kyouhei is the most trained in Realizer combat so he'll teach you the basics." Kotori said.

"Kyouhei is going to teach me?" He asked, brow raised.

"Course he is, he used to be part of the AST after all."

"What? You mean to tell me that the blond punching bag used to be part of the Japanese ground units?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Not just part of them, the best. I was a high ranking commander in the AST before I left them. None of my soldiers ever fell out of line." the man in question said, entering the room.

"Well I'll be damned, I didn't think you were that cool. I just thought you were there to receive the ass end of Kotori's wrath." Yuno said.

"That's only half of my job. I just love to be treated like that by the Commander, she's adorable, her petit frame, those long pigtails." the man said, running his finger through the redhead's hair. He didn't see the tick mark on her forehead.

"Why, if I could, I would just kiss her all over." he said. Kotori let out a scream and spun on her heel, roundhouse kicking him in the chin. The man screamed in pain, a blush on his face as he fell to the ground. Kotori looked at the ground, clenching her fists while she held her lollipop tightly in her hands.

"Can you take this seriously? He has less than two hours to learn how to properly fire a realizer, for fucks sakes...take it seriously." Kotori shouted.

"Whoa sis, watch the profanity a bit." Yuno said, surprised to hear his sister swearing.

"Don't start with me mister. Reine, take him to the shooting range...I have to go make sure Shido's date goes by well."

"Yes Commander. Come along Yun." Reine said, standing up from her seat. She took a hold of Kyouhei's tie and dragged him along the floor, making Yuno cringe a bit.

"You sure it's okay to drag him by his tie like that?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." she replied.

He shrugged and decided to just follow her. They entered an elevator and she pressed one of the buttons. The doors slid closed and it started descending. Yuno hadn't explored much of the Fraxinous, as he had been busy with other things, but he imagined this ship to be quite big, big enough for them to produce their own CR Units. He wasn't sure where the HQ was, but where ever it was, it must have been well equipped and quite the building.

"Don't you have any questions? Surely something must be bothering you."

"Well...there is one thing I'd like to know. Is Ratatoskr only around to help spirits, or is there another purpose?"

"Our organization was created to combat Deus Ex Machina industries. They've been our rivals since the very beginning." Kyouhei said, standing up from the ground. He brushed himself off and fixed his tie.

"Have they? I don't know much about them, other than what the General public knows. That they're all buddy buddy with the government and armies around the world, providing them with magical weapons. Classic firearms are becoming obsolete now, or their being equipped with realizer parts."

"So, you know enough about them...but not the gritty details. Deus Ex Machina may look like a harmless company on the outside, but on the inside, they are vile corporation. They do inhumane things, human experimentation is among the top atrocities that they commit. They want to make the worlds strongest wizards around, even if it ends up killing the person who's subjected to the experiments." Kyouhei said. Yuno looked at the doors, lost in thought. Memories of his time locked in one of those labs flashed in his mind. He remembered the horrible things they had done to him, especially how they tried to suck his spirit energy from him. And the painful injections...he was glad he had gotten away from there when he did.

"Is something wrong Yun?" Reine asked.

"No...just lost in thought. What else are these bastards responsible for?" He asked.

"Other than the stuff I've listed, they're responsible for capturing and experimenting on Spirits. Often times, Spatial Quake attacks happen on other parts of the globe, England and America are common with these attacks. Over the years, lots of Spirits have been killed by the military, but they have successfully captured several spirits, often killing them with power draining experiments. It's a shame too, these spirits often don't even know what they are, their lives are filled with nothing but pain and agony, and then a very painful death." He said. Yuno stiffened a bit, his breath becoming a bit ragged. He tried not to make it obvious, but he was failing miserably. After a second, he spoke again.

"H-how many?" he asked.

"Twenty or so. In the last twenty five years, all of them have died, except for one that escaped, a young spirit that they Codenamed King. Apparently he was the first and only male spirit to be found. He was recovered by a team sent to find survivors from the original Spatial Quake Thirty years ago."

Yuno swallowed hard, he started feeling a bit faint. The doors to the elevator finally opened and he burst out of it, taking long deep breaths. He was sweating a bit, and felt like he was going to pass out. Reine stood in front of him, already checking him over.

"Is something wrong Yun? You look very pale."

"I'm a little claustrophobic...sorry." he said.

"It's perfectly fine Yuno. I used to be like that when I was younger, you'll grow out of it. Come, we need to at least teach you how to fire a realizer before your date." the vice commander said.

He nodded and followed after the blond man. Reine however kept an eye on him, there was something about him that she didn't like. She knew it had to do with DEM, but she didn't know why. She would get to the bottom of this soon enough.

They reached Shooting Range, seeing a few other Ratatoskr members practicing their aim. Yuno had asked Kotori if there were other members of their organization, to which she said there were. They are apparently everywhere, but are quite adept at blending in.

"So, do you have a preference in firearms?" Kyouhei asked.

"Well, I like a lot of guns. Shotguns are great for close combat, but are too large to conceal. Submachine guns have a great rate of fire but most aren't that accurate unless you fire semi automatic, and lets face it, who wants to fire a submachine gun in semi auto? The same goes for rifles. If I had to pick, I'd go with an M200 Inversion, of course that isn't something you can hide, especially on a date." he said, trailing off.

"Might I suggest something small and easy to fire? Most of the newer firearms are modified versions of previous firearms, only that they fire special ammunition." Reine said.

"Hmm, small and easy to fire...if I had to choose I'd want something with more than ten rounds...how about a Browning Hi Power?" he asked, glancing at the two. Kyouhei nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Could one of you be kind enough to get me a realizer weapon? Browning Hi Power." he said.

"Sir." one man said, quickly fulfilling the request.

It only took the man a few minutes, but when he returned he was holding a black case in his hands. They walked over to a table and he set the case down, flicking the tabs open. He spun it around and opened the case, showing them the gun that lay inside.

Yuno had seen a lot of guns in his times, mostly in games and in television, but he had never seen a gun quite like this. It looked like a Browning, but it was completely different from what he was used to seeing. The handle was a polished white color, with black checkered grips. The slide was also white in color, with the barrel being black. The magazine release and slide release were a bright blue in color. It had a threaded barrel, meaning a silencer could be mounted on it. Next to it was a single magazine, which was silver in color. Kyouhei smirked and gave Yuno a nod.

"Go ahead, if you like it you can keep it. Of course, we already got you a license to carry in case you ever get stopped." he said, snapping his fingers. A man handed him a small booklet, which he gave to Yuno. Inside was a plastic card, which had all of his information on it, and the special permission by the Government to carry a firearm, even in government building's and schools.

"Wow." he muttered, closing the small booklet. He grabbed the gun from the case, feeling its weight. It was lighter than he imagined it to be. He looked it over and held it tightly in both hands, before holding it single handed.

"Have you ever fired a gun?" Reine asked.

"No, unless you count those games at the arcade. I'm pretty accurate at those...my father taught me how to use a bow, but I never bothered to take up archery." he said.

"Well, lets try it out. We have to see if it's your gun or not." Kyouhei said, grabbing the magazine. They lead him to one of the open ranges. One of the workers handed him a few cases of magic bullets, along with some regular 9mm ammunition. Reine handed him some ear mufflers which he placed around his neck.

"You do know how to load a gun right?"

"Duh, I play enough video games." He said with a smile. He grabbed an empty magazine and a case of bullets. He started placing the bullets in the magazine, making sure to press down hard enough for the bullets to slip in.

"Maybe he'll have better aim than you Kyouhei."

"Was a that a joke Reine? I didn't think you had a funny bone in your body." the blond replied.

"I do, not a lot of people like hearing them." she said with a shrug. Yuno finished loading the magazine and slipped it into the handle. He flicked the safety off and pulled the slide back. He rose the mufflers over his ears and held his gun up, taking aim at the paper target which was twenty or so yards away.

"Alright, when you're ready, just squeeze the..."

A loud bang echoed through the room, followed by a second and a third. Reine rolled her eyes as Kyouhei sighed, looking at the ground.

"Trigger."

The slide locked back after the thirteenth round was fired, and Yuno set the gun down, pressing the red button to pull the target back toward him. He looked at it, seeing that the spread was pretty decent, but he mostly hit the outer ring, instead of staying to the center.

"Not bad for regular ammunition." he said.

"Try the magic ammunition now, we have to get you used to those as well." Reine said. He gave her a nod and grabbed the silver magazine, ejecting the black one from his pistol.

For the next half hour, they worked on improving his aim. It was a bit difficult, but he had been able to improve. Yuno felt a bit weird, firing a gun for the first time was an exhilarating feeling. He never thought he'd be firing something that early in life. They stopped at around 3:40, since it was nearing his date time with Tsubaki.

"I have to say, you did great for your first time. You need a lot of work, of course you can't be taught everything in half an hour. We've prepared multiple magazines for you in case you need them, as well as a holster which you can wear underneath your jacket. Don't worry, it has a cloaking device on it so even if your jacket is off, it won't be seen by anyone." Kyouhei said.

"Okay, thanks you guys." he said.

He grabbed his gun and loaded a new magazine into it, flicking the safety on. One of the workers helped him put on his shoulder holster on. Once it was firmly fastened, his slipped his gun into it. He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"After your date with Tsubaki, if you are successful in sealing away her power that is, you will be transported here. We have to check her in and register her under a legal identification so we can find a proper place for her, so don't be alarmed. Also, I'd like to speak to you when you return, I have a few questions that need some answers." Reine said.

"Um...alright...I'm not in trouble right?" he asked.

"No no...make sure your ear piece is on so we can monitor your movements." she said. He nodded, slipping the small device in his ear. He grabbed all of his magazines and shoved them into his pocket. He zipped it up and fixed the hood. He ran a finger through his hair.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Quite handsome, if I say so myself. We will now teleport you to Tengu Square, have fun with your cute date Yuno." Kyouhei said, pressing a button on his phone. Yuno disappeared from the Fraxinous.

He blinked a bit, as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight Tengu Stadium seemed to be abuzz today, with tourists and townspeople walking all over the Stadium grounds. The large square building loomed over the plaza, casting its shadow over most of the plaza. Yuno tossed a mint into his mouth, letting it dissolve in his mouth.

" _Hey big brother, how was gun practice?"_

"It went great Kotori, the spread was mostly in the center, but there were times where I was off target. I know enough to defend myself, not necessarily against the AST but, maybe enough to drive them away." He said.

" _I'm sorry to say, someone like you can't drive them away, but I do have some peace of mind, since you have something to defend yourself with."_

"Figures. How's Shido doing?" he asked.

" _He and Tohka are wondering around the market district. It seems Tohka is a massive foodie, she's tried at least six different kinds of food already."_

"Looks like his hands are full...hey, does he get a weapon?"

" _Shido is a special case...he's not gonna need a weapon, I'm sure of it. Lets just say, there's something about him that I have faith will work."_

"Okay...no need to be so cryptic sis.." he muttered.

"Just focus on your date..she's almost there."

He nodded, ending his conversation. He started shifting his weight around, trying not to focus on his nervousness.

" _Look alive Yun, she's here."_

He stiffened a bit clenching his jaw. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

" _ **This is it, all or nothing."**_ he thought.

"Hello there Yuno."

Yuno opened his eyes, glancing to his right. His eyes widened a bit, he had been expecting Tsubaki to be wearing a fancy kimono, but instead, she was wearing something different. She was wearing a sleeveless halter top, with a light pink vest over it, which left her arms exposed and midriff exposed. She was wearing long light pink pants with yellow stripes running down the sides. They were held up by a white belt, which had a studded star belt buckle, which glittered in the sunlight. She wore some pink boots, which had a slight heel to them. She left her hair down, though she did have a small ponytail held up by her red butterfly ribbon. She had a strand of hair held back with a white pin, while her left eye was covered with a long bang, that covered most of her face. He noticed she was holding a white cane in her hands.

"Tsubaki...hi." he said. She smiled.

"Speechless?" she asked.

"Very...wow...you are very beautiful Tsubaki." he said. She smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry for being late...I had to buy these clothes last minute. It was a good thing I did, seeing your expression." she said.

"I thought you were-"

"Blind? Only partially...I use this cane mostly to find things that are in my way. I've lived a very sheltered life because of it." she said.

"Well, you won't need that anymore." he said, holding his hand out. She was a bit hesitant but she took it anyway. She flicked her wrist, folding her white cane and slipping it into her vest pocket.

"So, where are you taking me on this date?"

"Well, like I said yesterday, I planned a nice walk for us, all over the best spots in Tengu City, were gonna start here in Tengu Stadium, we'll go through the entertainment district to play some games, go through the clothing district to see if anything good is on sale, take a small detour through the Market district to try some food and we'll finish it by watching the sunset in Tengu's Overlook." he said.

"Sounds like fun, lead the way." she said with a smile. He nodded and lead her toward their first stop.

" _I can't believe you planned this out so well..I commend you big brother. Her mental state seems pretty even, though her curiosity is pretty high. We've come up with some questions for you to ask her."_

"Sorry sis, but I got my own questions for her, just keep an eye on her mental state for me."

" _If...you say so."_

"So Tsubaki, tell me a bit about yourself. Have you always been sheltered?" he asked.

"For most of my life. I used to live happily, my parents made me the honorary Shrine maiden, though it wasn't to be taken seriously. A lot of followers joined our cult, and soon we had over a thousand members. However, a few years ago, my parents went out to run some errands when their car malfunctioned and they drove into a ditch. I don't know how long I cried for. I didn't get my spirit powers until after their wake." she said.

"Wait...you were a human before this?" he asked.

"I was...do you believe me?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes. He gave her a nod.

"Of course I believe you. You haven't given me a reason not to...I'm sorry to hear your parents are gone though. We have something similar in that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm an amnesiac...I remember nothing about my past, at least nothing but what I've learned over the last four years. I just woke up in an alleyway one day, with nothing but the rags on my back. I lived on the streets for around eight months before I was found by my foster dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Its hard having to move in without your parents, but you don't even remember yours."

"It was a hard year, always wondering who I truly was but...I realized it was better to let those things go and live for now. My foster parents are great people, and I was blessed with the greatest of siblings, sure, none of us are related by blood, but we have a bond stronger than blood." he said, glancing at the sky where he knew the Fraxinous was.

"That's a good way to see it. I'd like to meet them sometime." she said.

"Sure, we can meet them on our next date."

"Hehe, funny Yuno. Already talking about a second date without even finishing the first one." she said. He chuckled, and speed up a bit, pulling her along.

"Come on, we can see the inside of the stadium and the stage too." he said.

The two teens disappeared inside the large building. Kotori smiled a bit, minimizing that window and opening the one that was displaying Shido and Tohka.

"It was rather sweet of him to say something like that wasn't it commander?" Kyouhei said.

"Shut up." Kotori said, a blush dusting her cheeks. She bit down on her lollipop, trying not to make it obvious.

"Commander, it seems we have two unidentified individuals following Yun and Tsubaki on their date." Reine said.

"What?" she asked.

"She's right, I got their signatures right here...their using Realizers to hide themselves from them." Shiizaki said, glancing at Kotori from her station. Her voodoo doll could be seen sticking out of her pocket.

"Can you run a diagnostics on them and identify the model of their realizers?" Kotori said.

"Already on it." Reine said.

"What are your thoughts?" Kyouhei asked, glancing at Kotori who leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. She glanced at the screen, taking slow licks from her lollipop.

"Someone is trying something. They are aware of Tsubaki's spirit powers, and since she's a low level spirit, they think they can overpower her. I don't think she's strong enough to even set off the Spatial Quake alarm." she said.

"But she is displaying some form of power. We however don't know how that power works." Shiizaki said, scanning over Tsubaki's current power levels.

"Hmm...Yuno, could you ask Tsubaki how her powers work?" Kotori asked.

" _What for?"_ He asked, Kotori glared at the screen, almost throwing her lollipop at the screen.

" _Because you idiot, we need to know how it works."_ she said. She took a deep breath.

" _Keep this on the down low...you are being followed, by who I don't know, and don't bother looking around, you won't be able to see them."_

"Realizers...you think their from DEM?"

" _Maybe. We need to know how her power works...thankfully, our devices can't be detected that easily so we're covered with that. Just try to talk to her okay?"_

"Sure thing!"

Yuno felt a bit uneasy, knowing that he was being followed only made him feel that much more nervous. He looked around, in vain knowing that he couldn't see his enemies. After looking around at the stadium, he decided to hurry on to the Arcade, maybe playing some games would ease his nerves a bit. Tsubaki must have noticed his nervousness because she forced him to stop.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine...a little nervous." he said.

"That's cute...I'm a little nervous too, this is my first date after all." she said.

"Ever?"

"Mhmm...not a lot of boys get the courage to ask out the Shrine Maiden after all." she said.

"I suppose...say...I have a question...you didn't set off the Spatial Quake alarm, and you haven't displayed any offensive powers...what powers do you have?" he asked.

"Ah, mighty curious to see if I truly am a spirit eh? Don't fret...I truly am. You see that man right there?" she asked, pointing to a business man that was leaning against a wall. He was talking to someone on his phone.

"I see him, what of it?" he asked.

"He's about to get the best news of his life." she said with a smile. He rose a brow and looked at the man. He noticed that his expression changed from that of being tired to being extremely happy.

"HA Yes, I'm Gonna be a Dad." he shouted, breaking into a sprint up the street, whooping for joy.

"Wow...you predicted the future...now that I think about it, you said something at the Shrine yesterday."

"Yes, my power lies in the field of Clairvoyance. I can see the future of anyone that I come into contact with. Its a little difficult, seeing as I am partially blind, and in order for it to work, I have to see their faces in order to see their future. Remember the scroll I had yesterday?"

"Yeah, I remember it."

"That scroll holds the names of everyone that visits me. I may not be able to see the future of someone if I don't see them, but I can see the future of those who I have met, so long as I have their names written down on something. I can only see the future of a given person once on any given day. As for the limitations, I can't see my own future." she said.

"That's rather unfortunate." he said.

"I don't think so. I like not knowing my future...it makes the wait better." she said with a smile. He smiled back, and lead her toward a nearby arcade.

"I hear this place got some new games. We can try the claw machines until we get something, I have plenty of cash on me." he said.

"I wouldn't want you to spend your money on me."

"Don't fret...we are on a date after all." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to a new chapter of Return of Sin. This chapter will cover the second half of Yuno's date with Tsubaki, and will cover some of her back story. I'm sure you all can guess who she is based off of, but if you haven't, you can always try to guess...it's kinda obvious though. I will be posting chapter six as well, though that is the last chapter I have written for this story. As I said before, I am only posting this so I could have it on my profile, in case something happens with my system, I can have a back up of it. I do hope you enjoy it..I'm not gonna add an authors not to chapter six either, so everything you need to know will happen here, then again I don't have anything more to say than this stuff. Drop a like and a review if you liked it, follow, favorite, all of the jazz...have a nice day and or night!**

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 5

He had to admit, Tsubaki had a cute smile. Her face had been filled with wonder the second they had stepped into that arcade. Even though she couldn't see very well, the sounds and the bright, albeit dimmed lights were enough to send her running all over the place. Of course since she couldn't see well, he was dragged everywhere she went, not that he minded at all. They tried the first thing that she got interested in, which was a motorcycle racing game. He let her win of course, he knew telling her that he had a real motorcycle would only drive her into a pit of gaming depression. After that they played Skee-ball, with her getting the ball in the very center in her first try and earning herself several prize tickets. He chuckled when she asked him what they were for, and when he took her to get them exchanged, she squealed even more, eventually getting herself a plush panda as her prize.

They had since moved on to the Market District where they were trying some of Tengu's best dishes. They had tried at least thirty different food samples just trying to find something that she liked, but since she liked it all, she ended up having a hard time. They ended up getting some Ramen, since she hadn't eaten that since her mother had passed away several years back. They were a bit noisy in the restaurant, but no one said anything, they were mostly laughing at their escapades as kids.

But, even though they were having fun on their date, Yuno was worried. He tried not to show it, but his mind was racing. He knew he was being followed, but not knowing where the stalkers were was even worse. He couldn't very well defend himself from someone he couldn't see.

He felt her hand on his and he looked up, meeting her curious gaze.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting funny since we left the arcade." she said.

"It's nothing." he said.

" _Bro, watch yourself. Her Anxiety is rising, and so is yours."_ Kotori warned.

"It can't be nothing if you stay silent for minutes on end, looking out the window. Are...you not having fun on our date?" she asked.

"What? No...I'm having a great time, the most fun I've had in a while actually...It's just..."

"You're worried that the AST will attack me right?" she asked. His eyes widened, earning a giggle from her. She leaned back in her seat, blowing some hair away from her face.

"I appreciate your concern, but the AST won't be an issue. I may not be able to see my own future but if someone attacks us, then I can see It coming by looking into your future." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"It's rather simple really. Want me to peek into your future?" she asked.

"Uh.." he looked away, grabbing one of his long hanging spikes.

"Aw...what's wrong? Nervous about the future?"

"A little." he muttered. She giggled and shook her head. She grabbed her glass and took a sip from it, closing her eyes. She remained silent for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. He noticed they were glowing brightly, a clock face barely visible in her retina before it faded away.

"Oh my...I've never run into this before." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes seeing a persons future is really challenging. The future is never set in stone, so I can't really see a particular future until someone makes a choice. Like lets say you were offered a drink, I can see the future where you take it, or where you turn it down, but it won't be a future action until you decide, from then, I can see if you drink it, finish it or toss it, and from there I can see the next set of choices. If something is cemented to happen, then I can most likely see it right away. But for you...I see...nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Well, it's not nothing...it's in fact rather hazy. It can mean a lot of things, it can mean that you will do something you will regret, something that will be of someones benefit, nothing at all or..."

"My own death?" he asked curiously.

"No no...if you were to die, your future would be nothing but darkness. I only saw that once in my life, and it's something I don't want to see again." she said.

" _That's rather convenient. At least we know more about how her Power works."_ Kotori said.

"But still." he muttered, placing a hand on his ear.

" _Just stay in contact I'll...hang on a second..Shido is about to Kiss Tohka."_

"Oh ho ho, big brother's getting lucky." he muttered.

"What was that? You've been muttering things to yourself all afternoon." Tsubaki said.

"It's nothing. How about we head to the outlook now? It's almost sunset and I want to see the sun go down." he said. She nodded and stood up, finishing her drink. He pulled out his wallet, placing several bills on the table. Tsubaki took Yuno's hand, squeezing softly.

"I've never seen the sunset from the outlook before. I'm sure it's beautiful." she said.

"I know it will...I picked the outlook because even with your poor sight, you'll still be able to see the sun." he said with a smile.

Once they were outside, they started heading toward the outlook. As they were heading toward the station that would take them up there, he saw a sudden mass of clouds gathering above it. He stopped, staring at the clouds and black lightning that was gathering there.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"No it's just...there's a large gathering of power up at the outlook." he said. She looked in its general direction. She couldn't see the clouds but she could feel the power emanating from there.

"You're right...it seems a stronger Spirit has appeared up there."

"A stronger spirit? Oh no...Kotori, is Shido up in the outlook with Tohka?" he asked, pressing the button on his earpiece.

" _Yeah why? There's nothing wrong up there."_

"I can see the storm clouds sis, I'm going up there."

" _No, you have to focus on your date with Tsubaki and stop talking out loud, people are staring, and Tsubaki is getting suspicious."_

"Gah...Tsubaki, can you see the future of someone by name alone?" he asked, a little quieter.

"If it's written on a piece of paper, I can see a glimpse of their current future, yes." she said.

"How about on a phone?" he asked, pulling out his flip phone. He flicked it open and searched his brother's contact.

"I might be able too, if you have a picture of the person, even better." she said.

He nodded and pulled up a picture of Shido and handed her the device. She focused on his face, eye widening a bit. She remained still for a few seconds, he felt a slight power coming from her, her hair was whipping about and her clothes were moving, almost as if a light breeze had kicked up. She let out a gasp, almost dropping the phone.

"What...what's wrong?" Yuno asked. She swallowed hard and looked directly into his eyes.

"Shido Itsuka...your brother...he got shot in the side with a magic sniper rifle. He bleeds out...I'm sorry." she said. Yuno remained silent, eyes widened by the news. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, his hand flew to his ring and he started taking it off.

" _ **No...I can't...release my power...I can cause a Spatial Quake...but Shido...Shido is...**_ **"**

"We...we have to go up there...I..need to see him." he said. She nodded and took his hand.

"Lead the way." she said.

He nodded, and started running toward the nearby station. Hoping that the train was on time. They ran inside, seeing noticing the lack of people. They ran toward the ticket box, but it was empty, a sign being on the window that said the ticket seller was on break. He punched the glass.

"Damn it. It'll be too late if we walk there." he said.

" _Yuno, calm down. Your mental state is dropping drastically, and so is Tsubaki's, she's full of worry."_

"Well no shit sis, she just told me Shido was shot." he snapped.

"Who are you talking too?" Tsubaki asked. He sighed and turned his head, showing her his ear piece.

"My sister, she's been tracking me on this date to make sure the AST doesn't attack us. I'll explain later." he said. She gave him a nod and looked around, the lack of people was really driving her nuts.

" _Don't worry about Shido...he's perfectly fine. Remember how I said you both shared a special ability to seal the spirits power away? Well part of Shido's ability is a regeneration factor, taking a shot from a magic sniper isn't enough to take him out."_

"That's a relief I guess...but why did Tsubaki's prediction show him dying?"

" _Well...technically he did die, but his regeneration brought him back. Think of him as Wolverine, except without the metal claws."_

"I...suppose I get it...wait...does that mean he's a Spirit?"

" _Nope...he's human...I'll explain later I'll...oh shit...those stalkers are moving in, there's several of them. They're all converging on your location now."_

"What?" he cried out.

"Look out." Tsubaki cried, pushing Yuno out of the way, just as a gunshot shattered the glass from the ticket booth. His eyes widened and he rapidly stood up.

"Come on." he said, pulling her along. More gunshots filled their ears, and luckily, they weren't hit by any of the magic rounds. They ran down the stairs, trying to head down into the train platform. They reached the ticket gates and came to a stop.

"Shit." he snapped.

"What do we do now?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know...if I could see them.."

" _Yun, take out your gun...we're about to jam the realizers hiding the attackers."_ Reine said, he heard her rapidly typing something into her console. He nodded and reached into his jacket, drawing his gun, he flicked the safety off and pulled the slide back.

"Get behind me Tsubaki...I'll keep you safe." he said.

" _The Signal is jammed...good luck Yun."_

Just as she said that, the realizers the attackers were using stopped working, and they appeared before them. Yuno's eyes widened when he saw them. At least twenty of them, and they were all from Tsubaki's cult. He saw the leader of them, recognizing the smirking face of the old man from before.

"Funatsu." Tsubaki cried out. The old man smirked.

"It's so nice to see you Lady Tsubaki, how was your date?" he asked.

"What is the meaning of this? Stop this right now." she said firmly. The old man smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't listen to you anymore. Kid, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll hand her over right now." the old man said.

"Fuck you...I'm not giving Tsubaki to anyone. Our date isn't finished yet, and I'm having to much fun to let you cultists kidnap her." he said.

"You've got some gall...I should have shot you at the temple yesterday. Kill him, and don't hurt the Spirit, our benefactor wants her alive."

"Sir." the men said, taking aim at the teenagers.

Yuno grit his teeth, standing straight, aim unwavering. They opened fire on them, except none of the bullets actually made contact. He opened his eyes, seeing a barrier in front of him. He glanced behind him to see Tsubaki now in her spirit armor, which was in fact the red kimono he had seen her in the day before. She was absolutely livid, he could see it in her expression.

"Yuno, I do not have many defensive or offensive moves, this shield is the only thing I can create with my power. We must make haste while it's still up." She said. He nodded and took a hold of her hand.

"Alright then, lets get out of here." he said, leading her toward the stairs.

"They're getting away, what the hell are you clowns doing?" Funatsu shouted.

Yuno and Tsubaki finally made it outside. The girl dropped the shield, breathing heavily. She held her hand out, summoning her angel, which took the form of a scroll. She unrolled it and started reading the words on it at a rapid speed.

"Lets go, they'll be coming outside in three minutes." she said. He nodded, and lead her away from the station.

"Kotori, now would be a great time to get some assistance."

" _I'm trying...I can't very well send ground troops now can I? We're monitoring them from up here. Get to a discreet area and we'll transport you to the Fraxinous."_

He stopped and started looking around. He was in an open plaza...filled with people. There was no way he would get to a discreet area where he currently was. A loud bang resounded through the plaza, as well as screams of shock and fear. Yuno dropped to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Shit." he shouted. He clutched his leg, seeing the blood seeping from the hole.

"Yuno!" Tsubaki screamed.

"I'm fine...run for it." he said.

"I can't see that well, I won't get far." She said.

"Just fucking go, I'll distract them." he said, forcing himself to stand, he rose his gun and started firing at the cultists that were heading toward them. Tsubaki grit her teeth, a tear running down her cheek. She took off, leaving Yuno behind to deal with Funatsu and his men. The old man stopped in front of the teen, a smirk on his face.

"I commend you, letting her go and facing us head on...I take it you're with that organization that's trying to oppose DEM right?"

"What organization? I have no idea what you are talking about...I'm just a guy who asked a pretty girl on a date." he said.

"AH, Let me Go...Yuno!"

"Tsubaki!" Yuno cried, turning around. He saw a group of men, carrying a struggling Tsubaki, who was kicking and screaming. He started limping toward her, only for Funatsu to shoot his other leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He screamed in pain, but stood up anyway, only for another shot to tear through his leg.

"Tsk tsk tsk...such an idiot. Don't dogs know to lie down when their hurt?" the old man said, aiming his pistol at Yuno's head. The teen stopped moving, not tearing his eyes off of Tsubaki.

"Don't hurt him, please...I'll go quietly if you let him go." she said.

"No, Tsubaki don't let these assholes take you...don't worry about me." he said.

"Yuno...you are a charming and caring person..you showed me so many wonderful things today, and even though we couldn't finish our date, I'd rather it end like this than to see another dark future. If this is what it takes to see you live, then I'm fine with it." she said.

"No...they're just going to use your power to their advantage, don't be fooled." he said. Yuno howled in pain as the old man pressed his foot against Yuno's hurt leg. He gave a boisterous laugh.

"This is wonderful...if only the Kasugano's could see their precious daughter now...to bad their dead...whoops." the man said.

"It was you wasn't it? The bastard who killed her parents?" Yuno asked.

"Quiet dog." the man replied, kicking the teen's side.

"Get her into the van and take her to the temple. We'll begin the ritual soon enough." he said. Yuno stopped struggling, laying his face against the ground in defeat. Tsubaki silently got into the van and the cultists drove off. Funatsu smirked, glancing at the defeated teen.

"I'll be damned...I wasn't expecting someone to fight for that little wench so much. Just so you know, that ritual we're preparing is for her Spirit powers to be transferred into someone else, namely me..the power to see the future will be mine and I will use it to do with what I wish." He said. Yuno grit his teeth, looking at him..his eyes glowing brightly.

"You won't get away with this." he said.

"But I already have...we're getting help from DEM themselves, we've been planning this for a long time, however stealing her power, that's something even they don't know. Once we have it, we'll over take DEM and rule the corporate world. What's funny is I'm telling this to a lowly human being, who won't even live to see the light of tomorrow. Looks like she'll see a dark future after all."

"What do you..."

Funatsu pulled the trigger of his gun, firing several times into Yuno's back. The purple haired teen screamed in agony with every bullet that entered his system. He coughed blood onto the ground, the dark crimson liquid pooling around him. He reached for his own gun, but felt himself weakening. Funatsu's final shot went through his heart, Yuno gasped, loosing all of the air in his lungs. His body stiffened and he stopped moving, his consciousness slipping. His eyes closed, just as his ring slipped from his hand, clattering to the ground with a small metallic ding.

"Ha, stupid kid...that's what he gets for being involved with that shady organization. Now, to fulfill my agenda...gentlemen, to the Shrine." he said, talking to the other cultants. They got into a car and sped off, leaving the fallen teen on the ground.

Kotori was furious, hot tears running down her cheeks. After seeing Shido take a sniper round to the side, she wasn't expecting this to happen to Yuno. She wasn't even sure he had the same ability her brother Shido possessed. She knew the reason why Shido had that ability, and it was because of the secret she had been keeping from them for years on end. For Yuno though it was just a hunch, but she didn't know if he could even seal a spirit's power away or not. Shido and a very naked Tohka had just returned from the outlook after her sealing and when she returned, she was greeted with this.

"Goddamn it. Someone send some rescue to him." she shouted.

"Commander it's too late, we aren't registering any signs of life coming from him." Shiizaki said.

"What? Reine is she serious?"

"She is. I'm sorry Commander."

"It doesn't seem as if he has Shido's ability to heal." Kawagoe replied.

"You mean to tell me he's dead? He can't be dead." Shido cried. Kotori looked at him, despair filling her eyes.

"We have to do something, we can't just leave him there...maybe I can use my ability on him too."

"Give it up, he's dead and we can't change that...we weren't focused on him enough and this happened. We should have had him go on a date separately from yours. Now he's..."

"Wait a minute...what is this?" Shiizaki cried out.

Everyone looked at the screen, seeing the once unmoving body of Yuno start to move. He managed to stand up, grabbing his gun from the ground. He was covered in blood, but vibrant green flames were rapidly sealing the holes.

"He just stood up, he took twenty rounds to the back and he stood up."

"Quick, monitor his vitals." Kotori said.

"I can't get any readings, the signal is getting jammed."

Everyone looked at the screen, seeing Yuno start looking around, before flashing out of existence. Their eyes widened in shock. Kotori started rapidly typing something on the computer, trying to track Yuno's ear piece, but she couldn't find it.

"Shit, his signal is lost."

"What the hell was that? He just disappeared." Shido said.

"I don't know, but something isn't right here." Reine said standing up.

"I'll check his previous vital scan and see if I can pinpoint any abnormalities. I must also finish my examination on Tohka." she said, excusing herself. Kotori kept on looking at the spot where Yuno had just been standing.

"What do you think it was?" Shido asked.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't like your ability. Yours can revive you if you die, but as far as we all knew, Yuno was 100% human without displaying any signs of having Spirit like powers." Kotori said.

"Where would he go?"

"The Temple where he met her, that's where they're taking her. He'd obviously go there."

"Then teleport me there."

"It's to dangerous, and you've already sustained enough damage. We don't need you getting hurt anymore." she snapped.

"But it's Yuno..."

"He'll be fine. Trust your brother would you?" she snapped. Shido sighed and nodded. He felt pretty helpless, but he had faith that Yuno would be fine.

Tsubaki sighed as she looked around cell. She knew what had happened to Yuno, how could she not? She had seen all of the gunshots he had taken. His future was still hazy so she couldn't tell if he was alive or not. She heard the door to the basement open and looked up, since it was dark she couldn't see anything, but she knew who it was. She hissed and looked away.

"Come here to gloat have you?"

"My dear Tsubaki, don't fret...that boy isn't going to bother us anymore. Did you think you could use him as your escape? As soon as I saw him out there yesterday, I knew you were going to use him to get away from here, sadly we were one step ahead of you." Funatsu said, a smile on his face.

"You won't get away with this. He wasn't alone, his sister knows who I am...she'll send people here." she yelled.

"Let her send people here, we are adeptly armed, we will kill her too. No one is going to stop us." he said.

"You bastard...is this why you killed my parents?"

"No...I had your parents killed so I could take over this stupid religion...you were just our toy...our young beautiful toy. The ritual is almost ready, so be prepared because we have a lot of members to induct today." the man said. He laughed as he left the basement, slamming the door as he went. Tsubaki broke into tears, her sobs filling the empty room.

"Yuno...please if you are somehow alive...please save me."

Yuno panted for breath as he hid behind a dumpster. He was shocked to still be alive, but when he realized his spirit powers had healed him. He had quickly disappeared from the plaza, knowing full well that the Fraxinous would have caught his presence. Once he had healed though, he had put his ring back on.

"That fucking hurt like hell." he muttered.

He looked up, seeing the Temple not far from where he was. He couldn't see anything from where he stood, but he had seen several people walk through the gates in the time he had been standing there. He had wrapped his earpiece with some tinfoil in favor of not being tracked, so he was on his own. He glanced down at the gun in his hand. He wasn't a good shot, but he was running out of options.

"Tsubaki...I promise I'll get you out of there...I still have to give you this ball back...and I will." he said, looking at the handball in his other hand.

 _(Flashback)_

" _ **So, you seem to be hugging that panda rather tightly."**_

" _ **Well yeah, It's the first toy I've had in years...my last toy was really special to me but...I lost it...you see, ever since I got these powers, I was caged up, and barely left the main shrine room. My mother gave me this beautiful handball. It was my favorite toy in the world...whenever I played with it, it made the cutest little jingle."**_

 **Yuno looked at Tsubaki, who was glancing at the panda in her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.**

" _ **What...uh...what happened to the ball?"**_

" _ **Oh...It's just...a lot of horrible things have happened to me in my life since my parents passed away...during one of those events, if you wish to call it that...my ball rolled out of my room...and I never saw it again."**_

" _ **What event was this?"**_ **he asked. She shook her head and looked away from him.**

" _ **I'm not ready to talk about that yet...enough about this, lets just have fun, kay?"**_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"If those bastards did something to you Tsubaki, they are going to face my wrath." he said, cracking his neck.

He started walking toward the temple, just as a light rain picked up. He glanced at the sky, a smirk on his face. Once made it to the temple grounds, he moved toward the pine tree that he had used as a ladder the day before. He slipped his ring off, placing it in his pocket. It took a lot to keep his powers at bay, but he couldn't go in there without his Astral Shield. Even though he wasn't wearing his Astral Armor, its power would still shield him. He started climbing up the tree, using the branches to shield himself.

He could see a lot of people had gathered there, all dressed in Kimono's and various other garbs. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot Tsubaki, but he couldn't see her at all. And he was too far to hear what anyone was saying. His phone started vibrating, and he dug into his pocket to pull it out. He flicked it open and held it to his ear.

"What's up?"

" _Where are you Yun? You suddenly disappeared on us."_

"I'm sorry? How can I disappear? I just ran off, didn't you see me?" he asked, biting his lip.

" _Don't lie to me. You vanished from our cameras and your trace was lost. We'll talk about this later, where are you?"_

"Outside the Temple. They're planning on doing some ritual..that old man, Funatsu..he wants to take Tsubaki's powers for himself. I think he works for DEM."

" _Considering he and the rest of that cult is using invisibility realizers, I say that is a strong possibility. I have faith that you'll get her out of there fine, the Fraxinous will be in the area in a few minutes. Good luck."_

"Thanks Reine." he said, closing his phone. He climbed higher up the tree, finally getting over the outer wall. He dropped onto the roof of the wooden walkway and started making his way across.

" _ **Idiots, I easily did this last time and yet they didn't post guards up here. Funatsu is goddamn fool."**_

Yuno looked around, lowering himself to the ground using one of the support columns. He drew his gun from his holster and made sure there was a round in the chamber. He made his way underneath the walkway, and moved all the way to he other side of the temple. Once he had reached the outside of the main room, he crawled out and jumped onto the walkway, making his way into the room.

It was large and visibly empty. Several mats had been placed all over the room. He looked up and saw the cage like room in the very back. His eyes narrowed, blood boiling with rage.

"Is that...where they kept her?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm gonna get the mats from inside here alright?"

Yuno turned around, seeing one of the cultists walk into the room. He rose his gun and fired at him, nailing him in the center of the chest. The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Was that a gunshot?"

"It came from the Maiden's room."

"Shit." Yuno hissed. He pressed himself against on of the posts and held his gun at the ready.

"Holy shit, someone shot Rico."

"Is he alive?"

"Barely, he's bleeding out."

Yuno nodded to himself and came out from behind his cover. He fired three swift shots, nailing the second man in the chest. The third pulled out his own gun, but in a flash he appeared in front of the man. He slammed the butt of his gun into his face, stunning him.

"Alright, take me to Tsubaki and you won't die." he said, grabbing the man in a choke hold, and placing his gun to his head.

"Okay okay. Just don't shoot." he said. Yuno let him go and forced the man to walk, placing the barrel of his gun to his back. They swiftly moved through the walkway, trying not to raise suspicion onto himself, but he knew it was too late.

"You don't get away with this you know." the man said.

"Just tell me where Tsubaki is, I don't give a shit about you or your stupid religion." he said.

"She's being held in the basement...old man Funatsu is getting her ready for the ritual." he said with a smug look on his face.

"What ritual? The one where you suck out her power?" he asked.

"Actually no...that isn't even a ritual..the ritual I speak of is the one where new members are inducted into the cult. All the new members line up and take turns ravaging the maiden...except this time when we're all done, Funatsu is going to kill her, and when he does her power will be transferred to him. Maybe you'd like a go at it too, Lady Tsubaki does have a nice body." the man said. Yuno's eyes flashed a bright green. He grabbed the man's head and gave it a sharp twist, easily snapping his neck.

"There he is."

Yuno turned around, a bright smile appearing on his face when he saw Funatsu. The man looked at him wide eyed.

"Surprised to see me?" Yuno asked, holstering his gun. He held his hand at his side.

"No...it can't be...you're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah well, that wasn't on my agenda. Is it true that all of the men here raped Tsubaki?" he asked.

"Hehe, so you found out about that ritual? No matter, this time, I'll make sure you stay dead. Open fire." he said. Everyone started firing at him, aiming to kill him, but instead all the bullets ricocheted of him. His hair covered his eyes, their green glowing barely visible through his purple locks.

"You vile scum hurt Tsubaki, and for that you must all die." he said, snapping his fingers. His protection sphere expanded outward, knocking everyone around him onto the floor. The walkway splintered and exploded outward. His body started glowing brightly as he spread his arms.

" _ **Eldric**_ _**Adonai."**_ he chanted. A bright blue gear shaped halo appeared on the side of his head and exploded outward, the energy enveloped him in a bright blue glow. His clothes started changing, becoming his Astral Dress. The energy exploded outward and he landed on the ground, just as a pair of beautiful white wings unfurled behind him.

His Astral Dress had changed to fit him in the years that he had grown. It consisted of a Purple hooded jacket, which had a plaid design, with thick white lines forming each square. The inner lining was white and fluffy, while the hood was lined with fur. It had thick round buttons and white outlined pockets, the hood strings were made with pure silver chains.

He wore a plain shirt underneath it, along with slim fit black jeans, held up with a black studded leather belt, which was held up by a round buckle, which had three glowing arrows on it. He also wore black leather buckle boots, the tops of which were folded downward.

"W-what are you?" Funatsu asked.

"Your worst nightmare. **Azrael!** " he chanted, holding his hand out. His Angel appeared in his hand, the glowing heavenly bowsword sparkling with electricity. He took aim at the old man, drawing the string back as far as he could, three arrows formed in his hand.

"Now, tell me where Tsubaki is. That sack of meat over there told me she was in the basement, is that true?" he said.

"I'm not telling you shit." Funatsu said. Yuno let the string go, the bright green arrows shot out like lightning, impaling three cultists in the center of the chest. The screamed and convulsed in pain. He drew the string back, forming three more arrows.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"You think doing this will force my hand?"

Three more cultists fell, convulsing in pain. Yuno heard the Spatial Quake alarms start to go off, but at this point he didn't care...all he wanted to do was find Tsubaki and get her out of here. It wouldn't be long until the AST showed up.

"Tick tock tick tock...it won't be long until the floozies from DEM show up and bring this place down. Trust me, I have no qualms with fighting them, I've done it before." he said.

"Hehehe, you are insane kid...I don't know where you got this power from, but how about we strike a deal eh? We can team up and take the wench's power for ourselves, you and I can rule the world, what do you say?" he asked. Yuno let his arrows go, paralyzing three more Cultists. He flicked his wrist.

" **Azrael, Sword Form."**

Funatsu visibly stiffened, when he felt the sword's sharp edge against this throat.

"How about no? Tell me where she is, unless you want to lose your head." he said.

"She's is in the basement." the man said. Yuno turned around and swung his sword as hard as he could, sending out a blade of energy outward from it, cutting everything in its path.

"Where would that be?" he asked.

"The middle building." Funatsu said.

Yuno gave him a nod and started walking toward the middle building, or at least what was left of it. He held his sword up and slashed downward, tearing the floor boards apart. He spread his wings and flew down into the lower level.

"Why is the alarm going off? Where is all this power coming from?"

"Commander, it seems a new spirit has appeared in the Tengu Shrine." Kawagoe said.

"It's power level is at an S-class. The AST's codename for this spirit is...wait a minute...It can't be." Shiizaki said, feverishly typing on her console.

"What...what's wrong?" Kotori asked.

"The power levels match that of a spirit that's been gone for the last twenty five years. The S-class Spirit Codenamed King." she said. Kyouhei's eyes widened.

"King? It can't be...King broke out of DEM's England branch and was nowhere to be seen since. He can't be here in Tengu city." He said.

"Well open your eyes Kyouhei, because he's here." Shiizaki said.

"Whoa...what do you guys mean he? There are male spirits?" Shido asked.

"There hasn't been any concrete proof of male spirits existing. King is the only exception, he wasn't born in the void like most spirits are. Thirty years ago, during the very first spatial quake, several cities on the Eurasian continent were completely destroyed. However, one survivor was found, and that was King, a young boy who absorbed all of the spatial quake's energy and became a spirit. There isn't any information on him due to his files being destroyed." Kotori said.

"The AST is mobilizing, arrival at Tengu Shrine, Six minutes." Kawagoe said.

"We have to get Yuno out of there, and that spirit as well." Shido said.

"He'll be fine. I doubt Yuno would try to even mess with King. There must be a reason why he's appearing here of all places. Monitor the power levels and see if you can get a visual." Kotori said.

"Yes Commander."

"To see King here in Tengu of all places...I wasn't expecting it really." Kyouhei said.

"How do you know so much about King?" Shido asked.

"I was five years old when King was brought into DEM's headquarters. My father was a scientist on the project to drain his powers. I didn't see much, but I knew it was a torturous project. Eventually I joined the newly formed AST, but quit around seven years ago. They're a vile corporation and I'm glad I left them." he said. Kotori looked at her vice commander, gauging his reactions. She could only hope Yuno was fine, if he was at the shrine in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Date A Live

Return of Sin

Chapter 6

Yuno walked deeper into the basement, using his sword as a light. He knew it wouldn't be long until the AST was at the temple's door step, ready to bring the place down. He turned the corner, seeing a few chairs strewn around the room. His ears perked up when he heard the sounds of sobbing. He quickened his pace, finally reaching the cell where Tsubaki was being held captive. He stopped before the door, making her look up. He knew she couldn't see him, but he could see her. She had been chained up to the wall, and stripped of her clothes. Her feet were barely touching the stone floor. His eyes widened, seeing the shackles that were being used.

" _ **Those shackles are the same kind DEM used on me when I was in their lab. That old man wasn't kidding when he said they had partnered up."**_

"Have you come to gloat some more? Or are you here because the ritual is ready? Don't know how you can even think about something so vile and disgusting when there are gunshots and explosions going on in the temple grounds." Tsubaki snapped, anger clear on her voice.

"Well actually princess, I came here to rescue you." he said. She stiffened a bit when she heard his voice.

"Yuno...is it really you?" she asked.

"It's me...and I've been raising hell topside. I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough." he said. He angled his bowblade and swung it hard, cutting the metal doors cleanly in half. He walked deeper into the cell, ignoring her nakedness as he slowly approached her.

"Don't...don't look at me...I'm indecent...those men...they've done horrible things to me." she said. He sliced through her chains, and she fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly, allowing his angel to disappear.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore. That is my promise to you Tsubaki." he said.

"How could you still want to be with me? I'm nothing but a used rag, my virtue was stolen long ago...I have nothing left to give." she said.

"Don't say that!" he shouted, making her yelp in surprise. He pulled her away from himself and swept her bang back to see her covered eye. They were soaked with tears, which he wiped away with his sleeve.

"You are not a used rag, you are a beautiful young woman with a gorgeous personality. You have a great sense of curiosity and appreciate the little things in life. You've had a shitty life since your parents left you, and you've been locked up most of your life, but that's the reason why you love the little mundane things in life. That's what I love about you Tsubaki, nothing bothers you...you looked at so many things, saw so many people and not once did you frown, not once did you show sadness, so don't show it now. Because I'm not sad, I'm happy...happy that I met you and happy to be here with you." he said.

"Yuno." she whispered. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm here...I won't let them hurt you." he said. He turned around, only to take a bullet to the head. His body dropped to the ground, and Tsubaki let out a shrill scream.

"Hehe, the fool. He wasn't even paying attention." Funatsu said, holding up a smoking gun in his hand, along with a flashlight. Tsubaki glared at him, her face contorted in anger and agony.

" **Elohim Balthild."** she chanted, snapping her fingers. A red light swirled around her, and her red kimono appeared on her body. She may not have a weapon, but with her Angel, **Shutzengel** , she would at least be able to see his actions. She unrolled the scroll, allowing it to coil around her body, the paper facing her. Several black markings appeared on it, her violet eyes were glowing brightly, as she scanned the scroll for a solution.

"Foolish girl, thinking you can use such a low class power to out match me." the man said.

He aimed her gun at her, pulling the trigger, the bullet ricocheted off her Astral shield, embedding itself in the wall. She smirked and snapped her fingers, a small portal appeared in front of Funatsu and a bullet appeared through it, slamming into his chest. He howled in agony, expelling some blood from his mouth.

"What...the hell was that?"

"That bullet you fired at me, while I cannot fully control time, I can see the future. I saw the future of where that bullet would go, so I opened a portal and had that bullet hit you. Rather convenient is it not?"

"How is that possible?" he asked, clutching his bullet wound.

"The future is not set in stone, and while its not, that means it can be changed, so opening a portal to an alternate future isn't difficult." she said. Yuno coughed loudly and sat up, rubbing his forehead. He dried the blood off his forehead and tossed the bullet that had hit his head aside.

"Man, that hurt like hell. You need to stop killing me man, my regeneration factor can't keep this up." he said.

"Yuno! You're not dead?!" Tsubaki cried.

"Course not. I have a high regeneration factor, so its impossible to out right kill me unless my body is vaporized." he said with a shrug. He stood up, stretching his stiffened limbs.

"Wait...you're a spirit?" She asked.

"Oh right..I totally forgot to tell you that...whoops, but hey can you keep this between us? I don't want anyone else knowing about it." he said. She gave him a nod and looked back, only to see Funatsu was gone. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no...he escaped."

"Not for long. **Azrael**." he called out, holding his hand out. His angel appeared, crackling with electricity. He rose his bow up and pulled the string as far back as he could, forming a single arrow.

" **Sagittam."** he chanted, letting the arrow go. It turned into a vibrant bolt of electricity, which exploded on contact with the ceiling above them. He wrapped his arm around Tsubaki and spread his wings, flying out of the basement, just as the building caved in on itself. He took a deep breath, a smile on his face.

"Well, at least I got you out of there...sorry about your temple." he said.

"Don't worry about it, it was hardly my temple and hardly my home. I have nothing there anymore." She said. Yuno was about to say something when his ears perked up. He looked back, seeing several glowing dots flying toward him at high speed. He grit his teeth.

"Shit, it's the AST, I have to get you out of here." he said. Gunshots filled his ears and he suddenly dropped. A sharp pain filled his wings and he saw a few blood stained feathers falling to the ground. He looked down, seeing the remaining cultists firing at them. He grit his teeth, letting Azrael disappear in favor of carrying Tsubaki. He angled his wings and flew down toward the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He landed in a nearby alleyway, setting her down gently.

"I'm getting you out of the line of fire. I'm going to take care of those cultists...Tsubaki, I'm not gonna sugar coat it to you, I killed two men in there, and I don't know how many more with all the destruction I caused."

"It's alright Yuno...I don't care if you killed them or not, after the vile things they did to me, they deserve to die. All of them will rot in hell for eternity...that's for sure." she said.

"I know but...there's this thing I have to do to seal your powers away, so that the AST doesn't target you...we have to...kiss."

"Kiss? Really?" she asked.

"Y-yeah...my sister wasn't clear on it, and we're not sure if it can actually work, but she thinks that.." his eyes widened when Tsubaki pressed his lips against his. It was sloppy and chaste, most likely her first, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, kissing her passionately. Her Astral Dress started fading from her body, as her powers were slowly being sealed away. They finally pulled apart, looking at each other deeply in the eyes. She looked down at herself, a little surprised to see herself naked.

"Wow...that was..." she breathed.

"Yeah." he muttered. He unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt, offering it to her. She quickly put it on, pulling it down to cover herself as best she could. He put his jacket back on, zipping it up. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out, quickly dialing Reine's number.

"What are you doing now? The AST is almost here." She said.

"Reine...its me..the date is done...her powers are sealed...I need you to get her out of here, just track my phone." he said. He hung up a second later, handing Tsubaki the phone.

"Go, my sister will pick you up." he said, bringing his hood up.

"But what about you?"

"I'll serve as the distraction and keep the AST out of your way. Besides, those wenches aren't enough to handle me." he said with a grin. He put his hood up and tied the strings tightly, making sure the hood shielded his face. He turned around, slipping his hands in his pockets, he stiffened when he felt the handball's surface.

"Be careful alright?"

"Sure thing...oh yeah...do me a favor...there's a beautiful girl who lost this years ago, make sure she gets it okay?" he said, tossing her the handball. She caught it in her hands, the disbelief still not registering in her mind. She looked up, trying to ask him where he found it, but he was already gone.

"Yuno...thank you." she muttered, hugging the toy close to her chest. It wasn't long before the Fraxinous picked her up. Yuno looked back into the alleyway, a smile on his face. He glanced back at the temple, a cold aura washing over his face.

"Time to take care of business." he said. He spread his wings and shot into the air, flying over the temple walls.

"Funatsu, this is the war you wanted...you fucked up, especially for abusing Tsubaki, now it's time for you to pay your dues, **Azrael**." he cried out.

He pulled the string back and fired several arrows at the temple, each one exploding on contact. His smile widened when several of the cult members came out, guns trained on him. All of their bullets bounced off his protective shield, and he zoomed down, slamming the brunt side of his sword into their bodies, knocking them out cold.

"Damn it, can't you fuck off kid? You got that bitch, just leave us alone." Funatsu cried, raising his gun. Yuno turned around, training his bow on him.

"I don't think so. You're misdeeds need to be answered, judgment and death are the only thing that will end you. **Duas Sagittas**." he cried, firing two arrows at the old man's legs. He screamed in pain as they passed through his thighs, immobilizing him completely.

"Open Fire ladies, make sure you take him out."

Yuno's head snapped to the side, seeing the first attack from the AST coming straight at him. He jumped back, flipping out of the way to dodge the large missiles aimed at him. He rose his bow, pulling the string back as hard as he could.

" **Pluvia Sagittis."** he cried. A glowing green magic seal appeared in front of him. He let the string go, firing a single arrow into the circle. It expanded, sending out several glowing green arrows into the air, making contact with all the missiles that had been fired at him. He spread his wings and flew through the smoke.

"Did we get him?" one of the AST girls asked. Yuno burst from the smoke, sword angled to the side. Her eyes widened, only to be pushed out of the way by her friend. She used her own sword to stop Yuno in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

" _ **Tobiichi...she's part of the AST? Why didn't Kotori say that to me?"**_

"Stand down King, or else I will put you down." she said, her tone surprisingly strong. Yuno smirked and pushed her back. He flew back a few feet, using his wings to keep himself aloft.

"I'd like to see you try. If you think you can handle me, but first, I'd like to make a report, if you will. That temple down there was the sight of a sick religion, where all the men abused the shrine maiden and raped her as a ritual to induct new members. I have immobilized their leader, but the Shrine Maiden is under my protection." he said.

"Oh, and why should I believe you?" She asked. He smirked and threw a small plastic case at her. She easily caught it, looking at it.

"Don't take my word for it, take his...I was recording our entire meeting, of course my identity has been deleted from that, thanks to a friend. I've done everything I set out to do, Au Revoir." he said, snapping his fingers. He disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Damn, he got away."

"What did he give you Origami?" Ryouko, the Squad leader asked.

"He gave me this, saying that this temple's followers all raped the maiden." she said. She grit her teeth, pain shooting through her body.

"You shouldn't have come, you fought Princess earlier, and you didn't even let the doctor examine you." she said.

"Sorry...I had to come...I had to see King for myself...the only male Spirit...I had to make sure he was real." she said.

"But still...alright ladies, lets check on those cultists, Mikie, take Origami back to the hospital, and make sure she stays there this time."

"Yes ma'am." the brunette said firmly.

Yuno powered down, dismissing his Astral Dress. He clutched his side, coughing a glob of blood onto the floor. He hung onto the wall rather tightly, enough to crack the bricks. He was panting, and the muscles on his back were sore.

"I used too much power...it's been nearly Twenty six years since I used my full power like that." he said.

He coughed loudly, more blood hitting the ground. He groaned in pain, and dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out his earpiece. He had wrapped it up in tinfoil to prevent the Fraxinous from tracking it, but now that it was safe, he took it out and placed it in his ear. He coughed again, wiping his lips with his shirt.

"Kotori."

" _Big brother...where the hell are you?"_

"Near...Tengu Square." he said.

" _I got his location, he's on Sixth street and Tengu Square Drive."_ Shiizaki said.

It wasn't long before Yuno was picked up. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the teleportation room of the Fraxinous. Kotori and Shido were already there waiting for him, along with Kyouhei. He stumbled off the pad, almost falling to the ground. Shido luckily managed to catch him.

"Whoa there bro...are you okay?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little dizzy...I just got out of that temple while avoiding the AST and some gun crazed cultists didn't I?" he asked.

"Good grief, I still can't believe you went off the radar for so long. Don't you know that its not nice to do that?" Kotori asked.

"Sorry...I had to find Tsubaki and I wanted to do it alone." he said.

"ASSHOLE. I thought you were fucking dead." She shouted, tears running down her face. She ran toward him, hugging him tightly.

"I had to watch as that old man shot you in the back over and over again. When Shiizaki didn't read your vitals..and you weren't moving, I thought...we thought you were...and then you just stood up...and I thought I was hallucinating, but it was real...you have a regeneration factor don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know...I died...I'm sure of that. But then I woke up like it was nothing. I don't know how to explain it." he said. He covered his mouth to block another cough, only a huge glob of blood came out of his mouth, slipping through his fingers.

"Get him to the medical bay, have Reine check him over." Kotori said. Kyouhei nodded and lead Yuno out of the room, with Shido's help they walked him to the medical bay. He chuckled a bit as he walked.

"Man, what a cruel world we live in. Hey Shido, how did it feel to get shot?" Yuno asked, grinning at his brother.

"It sucked. It really did...dying wasn't fun either." he said.

"Yeah...dying blows man." he said.

"Did you see him? King I mean?" Kyouhei asked.

"King? He was here?" he asked.

"Y-yeah...but he disappeared...since you were close to the area, I figured you might have seen him." the man said.

"Sorry." he said.

"Hey, it's alright. You were able to save Tsubaki, and Shido successfully sealed Tohka's powers too, we can call this a success. Lets just plan the dates on separate days." he said, earning a laugh from the two.

"So long as we don't get shot again."

"No promises." the vice commander replied.

They finally entered the Medical bay, where Reine was finishing up with Tsubaki. The purple haired girl stood up, brushing off Reine's hands and hurrying to Yuno's side. He coughed again, luckily not spitting up blood this time. As soon as Kyouhei and Shido let him go, the long haired girl gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive...I thought the AST was going to hurt you." she said.

"Those idiots weren't gonna hurt me. I told you that before you were picked up by the Fraxinous didn't I? The last of your followers are gone, and Funatsu is either dead or in the process of dying." he said.

"Wait...Yuno you killed a person?" Shido asked.

"Three actually. I laced my bullets with poison before I entered the temple. Sorry big brother, but I wanted to get Tsubaki out of there alive, and after finding out the vile and disgusting things they had done to her over the past four years, I just didn't give a shit anymore." he said.

"We're not supposed to kill people...were here to help them, and the spirits." Shido snapped. Yuno stood up from the bed and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"If you were in my spot and found out Tohka or another girl had been raped for four years of her life non stop with the purpose of inducting new members into a bullshit cult, would you still look at the bastards and call them people? Would they still be humans worthy of salvation?" he asked.

"I understand that some horrible things may have happened to her, but that's no excuse to kill people Yuno. I thought you were better than that."

"Clearly you don't understand, why don't you go get fucked hardcore in the ass non stop by some random man you've never met and then tell me if you feel the same afterward. And once your done, have a hundred more line up and take a crack at it, see how you like it." he shouted. He gripped his side, spitting up more blood. He gripped the side of the bed, just as he started vomiting.

"Alright, you two leave the medical bay right now, there's obviously something wrong with him internally. I can't have you yelling at each other and have him potentially die." Reine snapped, clearly pissed. Shido and Kyouhei nodded, leaving the trauma bay. Reine helped Yuno into the bed, just as he stopped vomiting. Tsubaki watched on, tears running down her cheeks. Reine grabbed her tablet and typed something into it. The bed whirred to life as it started to scan Yuno's body.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Scanning his body to see what's wrong...he may have some form of internal bleeding." she said. She looked back at Yuno, who had a pained look on his face.

"It hurts Reine...my stomach."

"Yun...tell me...are you a spirit?" she asked.

"Yes...codenamed King." he said.

"I thought as much. When I originally scanned your vitals after you were shot, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when I compared your vitals before you left the date to the ones after you stood up, I realized the difference in health. You are very skilled at hiding your power, that's for sure." she said.

"It's not me...my ring hides my power for me." he said, holding his hand up. She looked at the ring on his finger, seeing the light glow it was emanating.

"How long has it been since you used your full power?" she asked.

"Around...twenty five years." he replied. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"Twenty five years...just how old are you?"

"Physically, I'm sixteen. But I spent a long time in the void. I appeared around four years ago, my powers had been sealed due to this ring, and I was able to age normally." he said.

"That might be why you are bleeding. Too much power coursing through your body in a short period of time. If you had used any more, it could have killed you." Reine said. The machine beeped and she looked at the tablet, eyes widening.

"It's worse than I thought. It seems several of your organs have ruptured due to all of the stress you placed on them. That's the reason why you are vomiting blood."

"So he's gonna die?" Tsubaki asked. She shook her head.

"He'll live, but he'll have to be put in a medically induced coma in order to let his regeneration heal him. However we can't have his full power returning to his body in one massive burst, so we'll have to put you in a containment tube and slowly let you body get used to the power." she said.

"If...that's what it takes...I'm feeling really sleepy all of a sudden." he said.

"Yuno...Yuno...Stay with me..please don't leave me." Tsubaki said. He grinned.

"Hey...I'm not..gonna leave..you." he said, just as he passed out. Reine pressed the button on her ear piece and turned around, looking at her tablet.

"I need help transporting patient Itsuka Yunosuke to the ICU. We need to get him there ASAP, prep the containment unit." She said. Seconds later, several medics burst through the door, carrying a gurney with them. They lay Yuno on it and quickly took them with him.

"Reine...please save him." Tsubaki said.

"I will. I won't let him die...and please keep this all a secret." she said. The long haired girl nodded, watching them all go. She glanced at the ground, seeing all of the blood Yuno had spit all over the floor. She glanced at her hand, seeing her handball.

"I finally have you return to me, only for the one who brought us together to start dying." she said sadly.

Hours had passed, the stress of the situation only made everything harder on her, but Reine had managed to save him. It took a lot of medication but she had been able to get him stable. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, taking a long drink from her Redbull. She glanced at the can before tossing it in the trash. She heard the doors open and looked up from her tablet, seeing her commander standing in front of her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll survive, it's likely that he'll make a full recovery and have no side effects whatsoever. But that will take a few weeks." She said.

Kotori gave her lolly a light lick. She glanced at the containment tube that held Yuno. He had to be suspended in water and be hooked up to a respirator just so that he could heal with no problems. She glanced at the tubes in his arms, noticing a familiar medication being injected into him.

"Why are you injecting him with that medication? That isn't going to help him..it's only used to suppress a spirit's power when it's flowing back to quickly into their...system." she glanced back at Reine who gave him a nod.

"He's just like you, except he was the second spirit to ever be found." she said.

"Wait...Yuno is King? The Spirit that broke out of DEM's headquarters Twenty five years ago?" she asked.

"Yes...he asked me not to tell you, but it seems nothing escapes you commander."

"I understand why, but don't worry...I won't tell anyone about it. After all, I got my own secrets I don't want anyone knowing. If you are suppressing his power, that means he used too much of it. It would explain the internal bleeding. How long until he heals fully?" she asked.

"It's hard to say...could be a week, could be a month, could be longer. It took him only a few minutes to wake up from being shot, but this is different, multiple organ failure and internal bleeding...it may take a while. He's been put in a coma until then." she said. Kotori nodded, glancing back in the tube.

"Okay, I understand the medicine, being placed in the tube and everything else...but what's with the helmet?" she asked.

"I placed him in the virtual reality simulator. The Fraxinous's AI will keep him company while he heals, I thought it best, instead of having him sleep the entire time." she said.

"Very well...keep me up to date with his progress alright...and not a word to Shido or anyone else."

"Understood."

"Class...we have a new student joining us today." Tamae Okamine said, glancing at her cheery students. The school had finished being rebuilt and classes had started up again. Ai leaned back in her seat, brow raised.

"Another new student? Didn't Tohka transfer in today as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, how can we have another new student?" Mai asked.

"That's so lame." Mii replied.

"Class settle down please. This is her first time ever in a public school, since she's been home school all her life. Come on in sweetie." the brown haired teacher said. It took a few seconds, but the new girl finally got the courage to walk into the room. A few whistles echoed through the room. She gripped her White Cane rather tightly. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote out her name on the board before looking at the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kasugano Tsubaki, it's nice to meet all of you." she said brightly.

"Welcome Tsubaki, is this really your first time in a school?"

"Yes it is. I've lived a very sheltered life...my parents did their best to school me before their passing, and up until a few days ago, I was living in the Temple, but since it was destroyed..I had to be relocated. I finally got the courage I needed and registered for school...A friend of mine wanted me to experience new things in life, so I set out to see everything I could." she said.

"How can you see anything when your hair is blocking your eyes? And aren't you blind?" someone called out.

"Wow, rude much? Fucking dick." Shido snapped. The one who spoke out scoffed, but then shut up when he caught everyones hardened glares.

"Actually, if you must know I am only partially blind. I use this cane mostly for direction, but I can see up to an arms length away. Besides, I maybe partially blind, but I don't need perfect vision to see what a massive asshole you are." she said. The whole class broke into laughter, one student shouting Burn loudly while pointing at the student that had spoken out.

"Now now class...Miss Kasugano, please refrain from such language okay?"

"Sure thing Miss Okamine." she said.

"Good...there's an empty seat in the back row next to Tohka. You may take it." she said.

"Alright then, Tohka would you be a dear and speak for me so I can find your seat?" she asked.

"Okay...it's this way Tsubaki." the purple haired girl said, waving her arms to and fro. Shido sighed.

"She can't see your arms from that far away Tohka...just keep talking to her."

"Okay Shido, do you like Kazuki bread Tsubaki? How about Ramen? Udon? Pork Fried Rice?"

"I've never tried any of those Tohka..well, Pork Ramen happens to be my favorite, actually. Thanks for talking to me, it was easy to find this seat with your help." she said. Tohka smiled and leaned over her seat, lowering her head so that Shido could give her a pat on the head.

"Now, in other news...while it's wonderful to have new students, it seems one of our current students won't be attending class anytime soon. Our dear friend Yuno Itsuka was gravely injured during the last Spatial Quake. On his way to a shelter, he was crushed by a large piece of rubble. He had to be placed in a medically induced coma in order for him to heal properly. If you all wish to make him some get well cards, please feel free to do so."

"Yeah, I'll deliver them for you all when I visit him at the hospital. He won't be able to get visitors for a while, but when I'm able too, I'll leave them for him next to his bed." Shido said.

"Anyway, let us start our lesson for the day." Miss Okamine said, grabbing her lesson plan.

When his eyes opened, Yuno thought he had woken up in the Fraxinous's Medical Ward, but instead he was greeted with a fully furnished house. He sat up and looked around, finding out that it was identical to the house where he and his siblings lived. He stood up, shaking his head a bit. When he stood up and walked to the kitchen, he was greeted with an oddity. A Chess board, with the pieces all places in their proper places. Its as if the one who had set it up was getting to play with someone. He looked behind him, trying to see if it was Shido or Kotori who had set it up, but when he looked back, he saw someone sitting across from him, sipping some tea.

"Ah...who the heck are you?" he shouted, pointing at the young girl.

She looked to be around his age, with long white flowing hair that reached down her back. She was wearing a white dress, which hugged her body quite nicely. She set the cup down and gestured for him to take a seat.

Noticing her silence, Yuno decided that it would be best if he just did what she wanted, if he wanted answers that is. He sat down, looking at the black chess pieces in front of him. They stared at the board for a few minutes, before she finally moved one of her Pawns. Yuno rolled his eyes and moved one of his own.

"I don't get a lot of visitors here. So if you can entertain me, I'll entertain you." she said. Her voice sounded airy, but he could tell there was a hint of sadness in it.

"Okay...my name is.."

"Itsuka Yunosuke, Age Sixteen, Height 176CM, Weight 60kg, Blood Type O, Hair Color Violet, Eye color Green, Species Spirit, Codename King, Angel Azrael." she said.

"Alright...so you know more of me than I know of you." he said. He moved another one of his Pawns, while she decided to move her Rook.

"I know a lot about you, its my duty as the Artificial Intelligence of the Fraxinous." she said.

"Artificial...wait...I'm in a virtual world?" he asked.

"Reine Murasame thought it would be a better alternative than to have you be sleeping during your coma. She figured if your mind was active then it would take less time for your body to heal." She said.

"Oh...so that means...your an AI...do you have a name?" he asked.

"I do not have a name. I am mostly alone so I don't need anything to be identified as. Besides, my program was discarded in favor of human decisions. I was originally designed to designate the course that would be set during battles with outside forces." She replied.

"And they didn't bother giving you a name?" he asked.

"I was created by someone from Deus Ex Machina Laboratories. When my file was transferred into the Fraxinous's Mainframe, I was accessed and reprogrammed for a more useful user interface. But that project, as stated before was scrapped and my program has been used to help the injured who have fallen into medically induced coma's." she said.

"That's kind of shitty. I'll have to talk to Kotori once I get out of here." he said.

"It won't matter, even if you give me a name, no one will remember me. No one ever does...in fact you are the first person in a long time that has actually sat down to play Chess." she said. Her knight took another one of his Pawns, making him sigh. He wasn't very good at Chess.

"Well, consider me someone different, I think of you as a friend already, and as your friend I will give you a name...lets see...we need something that's cute, easy to remember and totally fits who you are." he said, looking her over. She glanced at him with calculating eyes.

"I do not think you should bother giving me a name. As stated previously, you won't remember me when you leave this plane of existence."

"Nonsense...how about Juliet?" he asked.

"Sixteenth Century names do not appeal to me."

"Okay, Bethany?" he asked.

"That makes me sound hideous." she deadpanned.

"Um...I got it, how about Maria?"

"Maria?" she asked. She looked away for a second, eyes narrowed in thought. She glanced at a strand of her white hair, twisting it around her finger. Finally she gave a nod and looked back at Yuno.

"Alright, I shall be known henceforth as Maria. Thank you for naming me Yunosuke Itsuka."

"Please...call me Yuno, it's what my friends call me." he said with a bright grin.


End file.
